A Twisted Twilight
by emmiecullen0195
Summary: What do you get when you mix two families, two sets of triplets, neighbors, best friends, boyfriends and girlfriends, a single father, the chief of police, two pregnant couples, and crack? Well you get the Cullen’s and the Swan’s of course. AH - ON HOLD
1. Just Rose

ROSALIE'S POV

It had started like a normal morning I was woken up to the sound of my alarm clock and the smell of French toast and bacon. I picked out an outfit and got in the shower. I got out and went downstairs to see my dad Charlie putting the food on my sisters Alice and Bella's plates. "Mornin Rose." They all said in unison.

I yawned and replied "Morning." "What's the matter honey didn't sleep well?" Charlie had asked. "No I just don't feel well I'll be fine once I get some food though." "Alright well come and your plate." I stumbled over to the table and sat down.

We were all eating in silence and something didn't seem right. Then it dawned on me, "oh hey I just noticed the boys aren't here." My boyfriend Emmett and his brothers Jasper and Edward were usually here every morning for breakfast. Jasper was also Alice's boyfriend as Edward was Bella's.

Bella laughed, "Wow Rose you must not be feeling well if you didn't realize that it was actually quiet without Emmett's booming voice." I laughed along then asked "Where are they anyways?" "Carlisle and Esme made a bigger breakfast than Charlie for once." Alice replied.

We finished our breakfast, grabbed our bags and books, and headed over to the Cullen's house to meet our boyfriends and best friends. We had all grown up together each of our families moved into their houses at the same time, we were all triplets, all the same age, and lived right next door. We barged into the house not bothering to knock since we practically lived there since we were 3. Carlisle and Esme each greeted us with a smile "Hi girls!" Esme had said excitedly each morning since I could remember and we always replied the same, "Morning Mom!" with a smile. Charlie and Renee divorced when we were only 5 so Esme had become our second mom and Carlisle our second dad.

"The boys will be down in a minute they _forgot_ to do their homework again." Carlisle had said smirking. "_Gee I wonder why" _Esme had said grinning trying to hold back a laugh while each of us girls blushed. We walked over to the couch and talked while we waited for the boys. When they finally came down we got into the cars and drove to school.

BELLA'S POV

I was riding in Edward's silver Volvo to school as usual and I got to thinking about how Rosalie was acting this morning. I must have been thinking pretty hard because when Edward glanced over at me he chuckled and said "You must be thinking about something pretty hard to make your face scrunch up like that." I snapped out of my thought and jumped which again made Edward laugh and ask, "So what were thinking about?" "Just Rose." I replied. "She was acting kind of strange this morning."

"And that concerns you why?" Edward had asked smiling his infamous crooked smile. "Yeah I know strange right but this morning she was even more… weird." "Is that even possible?" I playfully smacked Edward and laughed.

That's when I saw it Emmett speeding up breaking ever road law I could think of (usually that's Edward's job but not this morning). "Whoa!!! Edward did you see that?" "You mean Emmett speeding to get to school?" I nodded. "Yeah I saw to tell you the truth I was hoping you saw it too cuz I thought I was going crazy. Just then Jasper and Alice zoomed by.

Edward and I looked at each other in confusion. There was only one way to find out what was wrong. Edward looked at me and said, "Hold on tight!" I did as he said as he slammed on the gas pedal. "You would think I would be used to that by now." I said as we started slowing down.

'We managed to get to the school and out of the car to find Alice, Jasper, and Emmett surrounding Rosalie who had her head in a trash can. I ran up to Alice and asked her what was going on. She said, "We saw Emmett speed up to get to school and thought it was weird so we followed and we barely made it out of the car and to the trash can before Rose's guts exploded."

By the time I filled Edward in Rose was better and we all went to our first hours. Boy was I happy I had first hour English with Alice and Edward. We talked the whole hour luckily we had a sub. I was going to find out what was wrong with my sister if it killed me.


	2. PMSing old fart of a granny

**A TWISTED TWILIGHT**

**CHAPTER 1**

**ROSALIE'S POV**

It had started like a normal morning I was woken up to the sound of my alarm clock and the smell of French toast and bacon. I picked out an outfit and got in the shower. I got out and went downstairs to see my dad Charlie putting the food on my sisters Alice and Bella's plates. "Mornin Rose." They all said in unison.

I yawned and replied "Morning." "What's the matter honey didn't sleep well?" Charlie had asked. "No I just don't feel well I'll be fine once I get some food though." "Alright well come and your plate." I stumbled over to the table and sat down.

We were all eating in silence and something didn't seem right. Then it dawned on me, "oh hey I just noticed the boys aren't here." My boyfriend Emmett and his brothers Jasper and Edward were usually here every morning for breakfast. Jasper was also Alice's boyfriend as Edward was Bella's.

Bella laughed, "Wow Rose you must not be feeling well if you didn't realize that it was actually quiet without Emmett's booming voice." I laughed along then asked "Where are they anyways?" "Carlisle and Esme made a bigger breakfast than Charlie for once." Alice replied.

We finished our breakfast, grabbed our bags and books, and headed over to the Cullen's house to meet our boyfriends and best friends. We had all grown up together each of our families moved into their houses at the same time, we were all triplets, all the same age, and lived right next door. We barged into the house not bothering to knock since we practically lived there since we were 3. Carlisle and Esme each greeted us with a smile "Hi girls!" Esme had said excitedly each morning since I could remember and we always replied the same, "Morning Mom!" with a smile. Charlie and Renee divorced when we were only 5 so Esme had become our second mom and Carlisle our second dad.

"The boys will be down in a minute they _forgot_ to do their homework again." Carlisle had said smirking. "_Gee I wonder why" _Esme had said grinning trying to hold back a laugh while each of us girls blushed. We walked over to the couch and talked while we waited for the boys. When they finally came down we got into the cars and drove to school.

**BELLA'S POV**

I was riding in Edward's silver Volvo to school as usual and I got to thinking about how Rosalie was acting this morning. I must have been thinking pretty hard because when Edward glanced over at me he chuckled and said "You must be thinking about something pretty hard to make your face scrunch up like that." I snapped out of my thought and jumped which again made Edward laugh and ask, "So what were thinking about?" "Just Rose." I replied. "She was acting kind of strange this morning."

"And that concerns you why?" Edward had asked smiling his infamous crooked smile. "Yeah I know strange right but this morning she was even more… weird." "Is that even possible?" I playfully smacked Edward and laughed.

That's when I saw it Emmett speeding up breaking ever road law I could think of (usually that's Edward's job but not this morning). "Whoa!!! Edward did you see that?" "You mean Emmett speeding to get to school?" I nodded. "Yeah I saw to tell you the truth I was hoping you saw it too cuz I thought I was going crazy. Just then Jasper and Alice zoomed by.

Edward and I looked at each other in confusion. There was only one way to find out what was wrong. Edward looked at me and said, "Hold on tight!" I did as he said as he slammed on the gas pedal. "You would think I would be used to that by now." I said as we started slowing down.

'We managed to get to the school and out of the car to find Alice, Jasper, and Emmett surrounding Rosalie who had her head in a trash can. I ran up to Alice and asked her what was going on. She said, "We saw Emmett speed up to get to school and thought it was weird so we followed and we barely made it out of the car and to the trash can before Rose's guts exploded."

By the time I filled Edward in Rose was better and we all went to our first hours. Boy was I happy I had first hour English with Alice and Edward. We talked the whole hour luckily we had a sub. I was going to find out what was wrong with my sister if it killed me.

**CHAPTER 2**

**ALICE'S POV**

Ugh. Everything was going wrong today! First Jasper and I broke every road law known to mankind when Rose got sick, then it wasn't until second hour when someone decided to tell me that Rose had gotten puke on my new shoes! And to top it all off I was walking by Bella and Edward's lockers and her Bella tell Edward that she was going to play little miss detective.

"Jasper I hope you don't have plans for tonight." I said sounding a touch angry. "Well if I did I don't have them anymore. "Good because apparently we have to follow my sister follow my sister!" Jasper made a face and used his hands trying to sort that out until he finally gave up and said, "Wait let me get this straight you have to follow your sister who has to follow your other sister?" "Yes precisely.

"Now who are we following that's following who to where?" Ugh oh my god if he can't get this then were screwed. "Ok listen carefully." I said dragging out the words. "We have to follow Bella who is following Rosalie to wherever Bella is following Rosalie to. Got it now?" "Yeah I think." "Good" I hissed.

I heard Bella get into the Volvo. I looked and she and Edward were strapping in. I cranked my neck further and saw Rose backing out in her BMW M3 convertible. "Jasper let's go they're leaving. We hoped into my Porsche 911 turbo and took off. We were in for a long ride.

**JASPER'S POV**

Man Alice sure could get annoying with her Jasper do this, and Jasper do that, Jasper lets go shopping, Jasper make me dinner, Jasper help me clean my room. But this one sure tops it all off. Jasper help me follow my sister who's following my sister to god knows where even though if she's doing something illegal were all gonna go to jail and my dad is going to have bail us out. Why did I have to fall in love with her god why?

I was thinking about how annoying Alice was when I heard her scream, "Jasper look out!!!!!!!" I looked and realized not only was I headed the wrong way in the wrong lane but I was also headed for a ditch. I screamed and swerved earning some hand gestures, horns blown in my ear, and an old lady yelling at me from the car behind waving her fist in the air hanging out the window. Now that was totally worth it I thought Alice was first going to die of a heart attack and then from the lack of oxygen from laughing so hard.

We finally got back on track and calmed down. Alice was babbling about something I really didn't care about. So I tuned her out and turned on the radio. I wonder if Edward and Bella were having as good of time as Alice and I were. I doubt it nothing could beat this.

**EMMETT'S POV**

"Hmph" I moaned as I plopped down onto the couch. "What's wrong dear?" Esme asked when she seen me sulking. "Oh nothing." "Emmett I when something is bothering you now tell me before I go get the boogie man. "NO NOT THE BOOGIE MAN!" I screamed "Then tell me what's wrong." "Alright fine." I said giving up.

"I fell asleep for five minutes and everyone left me. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, hell even Bella left me and that's just sad." "Emmett im sure they just didn't want to wake you. They were being good friends and looking out for you." "Yeah I guess." Esme got up and went to the kitchen to bake something I suppose.

"Stupid Esme what does she know they probably ditched me cuz they're sick of me." I mumbled under my breathe hoping no one could hear. But of course with my luck they did. "Actually Emmett I know a lot more than you think I do." "Shit she heard me." "Emmett language!" "How does she always know?" "Because a mom knows Emmett."

"I'd like to know how she always knows." "Well you will find out when you and Rose get married and have your own family." "WHOA! BACKUP DID YOU SAY WHEN ROSE AND I GET MARRIED AND HAVE A FAMILY?!?!?" "Well yeah I'm assuming that's what you were planning I mean you've been going out since you 13 and you're 18 now." "Uh… I gotta go mom I'll uh… see you later."

I went up to my room to think about what Esme said. Who does she think she is? I don't want kids not now not ever! Quite frankly I hate kids. Ever since my cousins Victoria cut out a patch of my hair and Laurent kicked me where it counts I've stayed far away from kids. And Esme knows that too.

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Bells come on I complained we've been following Rose for an hour and a half. Can we please go home now?" "No not until Rose does!" Bella snapped back. I sighed "Fine we'll wait until Rosalie goes home." Did I ever mention how much I despise of Rosalie even more than Emmett hates kids?

We made 5 rest stops, 3 stops for makeup, 1 stop at the beauty salon and we were finally back on the road. We made about 10 sharp turns until we turned into the parking lot of our destination. "Bella did we follow the wrong car?" "I I don't know." Bella stuttered.

Just then Bella's phone rang, it was Alice. The only way I knew was because I could hear her over here. "Hello, Alice?" "YES ITS ME BELLA WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE WHEN THE PHONE SHOWS UP ALICE CALLING?" Bella just looked at me annoyed and rolled her eyes. Boy someone sure was PMSing badly.

"I don't Alice but what do you want?" "BELLA WHY THE HELL ARE WE PULLING INTO A HOSPITAL?!?!" I looked at Bella confused she just shrugged. "Alice are you following us." "YES BELLA HOW ELSE WOULD I KNOW YOU'RE AT A DAMN HOSPITAL NOW WHY IS ROSE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL." "I DON'T KNOW ALICE IF I KNEW I WOULDN'T BE FOLLOWING HER NOW WOULD I? NOW WHEN DID YOU START FOLLOWING US?" "YOU HAVE'NT NOTICED US WE ONLY JUST ABOUT FLEW INTO A DITCH THANKS TO JASPER AND THEN AN OLD LADY STARTED SCREAMING AT US." I couldn't help but laugh to myself at that.

"Oh my god you almost flew into a ditch are you alright?" "YES BELLA WERE FINE IM NOT SURE ABOUT THE PMSing GRANNY THOUGH. THE STUPID OLD FART PROBABLY GOT CHOPPED UP HANGING OUT THE WINDOW SCREAMING AND SHAKING HER FIST AT US! Ok now at this I was dieing of laughter. I must have been beet red before I finally calmed down and Alice hung up. Now to find out why Rose was at the hospital and why we were following her that made Alice get screamed at by a PMSing old fart of a granny.


	3. It was a freaking rhetorical question

**CHAPTER 3**

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Ugh I was hoping those stops at the drug stores, gas stations, and beauty salons would throw them all off but of course not! Now they probably all think I'm having an affair with a doctor after all that primping I had to do. God some people are just so stubborn. Well I guess it's time to face the music and go in there.

*RING**RING*RING*

Emmett again my god does that man ever stop calling?!?!? He's called five times in the past hour. What does it take to get it through his head that I'm not going to answer? He is annoying the crap out of me. "GO AWAY EMMETT!" I screamed at the phone hoping he would stop calling.

*RING*RING*RING*

Ugh! "Hello?" I snapped into the phone. "No Emmett im not running away! I…I…I went to the beauty salon with Bella and Alice." I stuttered. At least it's the truth I did go there and Alice and Bella did follow. "No Emmett I'll be home later." I looked at the clock. "Uh Emmett I gotta go…ummm... time for my….manicure." I quickly hung up the phone thank god he was stupid when he wakes up.

I got out of my car, grabbed my purse, and ran into the hospital. I had chosen a hospital that was the farthest from Forks but still within driving distance. I hadn't wanted my family to freak out because I went to a doctor when I could've just seen Carlisle. I hope they follow me down the halls of the hospital that would be embarrassing.

**ALICE'S POV**

"Oh my god Jasper wasn't Bella being really mean on the phone? I mean she didn't have to yell at me and act so rude!" "Well actually Alice…" "Oh my god Jazz! You're taking her side?!?!?! Ugh I hate you sometimes!" "Well you asked." "Oh stop whining! You could've lied plus it was a freaking rhetorical question!" God I swear men these days!

"Jasper why the hell are we going to the hospital?" I waited for his reply but he never gave one. Ugh he probably thought it was a rhetorical question. I swear he's been hanging around his brothers too much lately. I gave up and stared put the window until my phone rang. It was Bella I hope she wasn't going to be so rude this time.

"Hey Bella what's the plan?" Bella quickly explained the plan and hung up. I clicked my phone shut and Jasper looked at me questioning. "We're going to follow Edward and Bella's lead we're still going to be following Rose just not as close." "That's it, that's all we're doing?" He looked shocked for a second and then continued. "Knowing Edward and your sister I figured we would wide up hanging from the roof of a building again." Now he sounded relieved but still looking at me.

"There's one more thing." I quietly said. "And what would that thing be?" "YourgoingtohavetodressasadoctorandsneekintoRose'sroomandfindoutwhat'sgoingon." I quickly said running every word together. "I'm sorry I'm what?" I looked at him with scared little girl eyes and said, "Dress as a doctor and sneak into Rosalie's room and find out what's going on."

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Bella I owe you for the rest of our lives." She just laughed. If I wasn't already in love with her I sure was now. To think I almost had to be the one dressed as a doctor sneaking into my girlfriend's sister's hospital room finding out what was wrong with her and most likely going to jail. Or being taken away in a body bag when Rosalie found out whichever came first.

I looked out the window and saw Rose getting out of her car and heading for the entrance of the hospital. "Bella let's go she's going in the hospital." I said opening my door with Bella doing the same. I motioned for Alice and Jasper to follow. When I seen the look on Jasper's face I knew for a fact that he wanted to kill her about now.

We quietly followed Rose into the hospital ducking behind cars on the way. Man that girl must have known someone was following her the way she turned around so much. It was times like these when I hated knowing the Swan girls. Even though their father was the police chief of Forks they always managed to get into loads of trouble.

Like the time we decided that it would be funny to prank Mike Newton and wound up hanging off the room of a building. I think Emmett might have peed his pants that night because while we sitting in the jail cell waiting for our parents it smelled like pee and on the car ride home too.


	4. I became one of Forks' most wanted

**CHAPTER 4**

**ROSALIE'S POV**

I walked into the rather large hospital as casual as possible knowing that my sister's and their boyfriends were following me inside. There was a little fragile looking lady at the front desk right inside the doors. I walked up to her and smiled. She smiled back and asked, "Hi can help you?"

"Um, hi yes my name is Rosalie Swan, I have an appointment with Dr. Lautner, could you please tell me which room it is in?" "Of course I'd be happy to." She was really nice for looking so fragile. "Room 129 straight down this hall and to the right," she pointed with her finger. "Thank you," I smiled and then headed on my way.

Down the hall and to the right I repeated in my head. I finally came to the small examine room and had to sit in the waiting room. When it was finally my turn, I had to sit in a tiny chair while the doctor asked me questions. "Hello Rosalie." He greeted me with a smile.

"Hello, Dr. Lautner." I replied returning his smile. "And what brings you here today?" "Well I haven't been feeling very well lately and I was wondering what was causing it." "Ok, well let's start by me asking you some questions." "Alright," I said smiling

**JASPER'S POV**

I cannot believe they're making me dress up as a doctor and spy on my girlfriend's sister. I must have been as white as a ghost, I was already shaking with fear. "I am so going to jail again. Man Carlisle and Esme are going to kill me." "Relax dude, everything is going to be fine. Besides if anything is wrong with Rose they will be too concerned about her than about you going to jail again." Edward said trying to calm me down.

Oh what does he know? I've been to jail more times than he has thanks to Alice and her crazy plans. There's been shop lifting, grand theft auto, robbing a Wal-Mart, breaking and entering (into my own house.) And this was all in one day plus Alice made me run from the cops so I became one of Forks' most wanted. But thanks to Charlie all I had to do was 1 year of community service.

Bella, Alice, and Edward shoved me into a little room where they helped disguise me as "Dr. Cullen visiting from Forks Community Hospital." By the time they were done I had convinced myself I looked like my dad just younger. I just hope the staff was convinced.

"Before I go in I just want to say one thing." They all turned to look at me. "Alice, Bella, Edward, if I go to jail for this your all dead. And if I don't you all owe me for the next decade." They started laughing so I felt I had to add, "Im serious," with a stern look. They immediately stopped laughing and said, "Yes, Dr. Cullen." I turned and headed out of the tiny room.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Dr. Lautner told me to make myself comfortable in the chair behind me while he asked me some questions. "Alright Ms. Swan question one, what are your symptoms?" "I've been throwing up a lot and I feel tired and can never get enough sleep." "Mhm, alright question two, do you smoke?" "No sir I never have." "Good, now do you drink?" I had to think about that one for a second before answering.

"Well I have once or twice but that's it." "Ah, ok when was your last period?"

Oh this was defiantly becoming uncomfortable talking about my period with a guy. "Uh," I squirmed in my seat "about three weeks ago." Alright now if you will roll up your sleeve I need to take a blood test." Oh god here we go needles and blood the two things I hate most.

I reluctantly rolled up my sleeve and let the cute doctor take my blood. I tried not to look so I wouldn't pass out and as soon as he got the needle out of me the door swung open. "Hello, Dr. Lautner I'm Dr. Cullen." Oh shit! I'm in so much trouble. "Why, yes I heard you had come today, what can I do for you?"

"Please don't see me please don't see me please don't see me." I mumbled to myself. "Dr. your needed in the… staff lounge." Ok that was so not Carlisle. I looked up to see that it was Jasper in disguise. I sighed in relief. "Alright Ms. Swan I'm going to take down your blood work and I'll call you tomorrow with the results." "Thank you doctor," I smiled.

I had started to get up when "Dr. Cullen" had stopped me. Pretending not to know who I am stupid Jasper started to complain about his "wife," because all good doctors do that. "My wife has been so crazy lately. She talks non-stop, her weird ways have become crazier, she's been extremely moody, and I just don't know what's wrong with her.

I smiled and laughed. "Jasper I know what's wrong with Alice." "You do what?" He practically jumped at me for the answer. He didn't even realize his cover was blown. "Do you really want to know?" I asked teasing him a bit. "Yes!" he practically screamed.


	5. EMMETT DALE CULLEN!

**CHAPTER 5**

**BELLA'S POV**

This plan seemed like it was taking forever! I looked at my watch, ugh why didn't I wear my watch! "Edward how long has it been?" "Two minutes since the last time you asked Bella." "So how long does that make it?" "5 minutes Bella."

What?!?! 5 minutes how could it have only been that long? It seemed like he went in there an hour ago. I was complaining in my head when I felt Alice tap me. I looked over at her she was pointing towards the doors with her mouth open.

"HOLY SHIT EDWARD IT'S THE COPS!" Edward looked over and swore under his breath. "Damn it now what do we do?" "I don't know but here they come!" I started panicking and shaking. "Bella don't worry it's all going to be fine." Edward reassured me.

**JASPER'S POV**

"Jasper I think Alice is pregnant." My eyes went wide and I passed out. So many things were running through my mind. How could Alice be pregnant? I can't handle this! What are we going to do? We're going to be 19 this year we can't get married. What about college?"

Next thing I knew there were cops in the room. I stood up and greeted the officers. "Hello officers, is there a problem here?" The officers on the other hand were not so friendly. I looked towards the door and Bella was breathing into a paper bag. Oh god this can't be good.

"Jasper Cullen you're under arrested for impersonating Dr. Carlisle Cullen. My eyes went wide and I felt my head hit the floor again. When I woke up this time I was in a jail cell. Edward, Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett were outside of the bars. I heard Rose shout "He's coming to." Oh how my head hurt.

"Dude you're in sooo much trouble. Carlisle and Esme are gonna kill you!" "Thanks Emmett because I didn't already know that. "No problem anything for you bro." "Anything Emmett anything at all?" "Yeah you name it you got it." "Alright." I smiled "Tell Carlisle and Esme that this was your entire plan and you told me that you would destroy my computer if I didn't do it and then shut up ok?"

"You got it!" I can't believe he's actually gonna do it. Before I could say anything I heard "EMMETT DALE CULLEN! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THE NEXT 3 MONTHS!" All I could think was thanks Emmett and GO ESME!" She came over and to me and said "Jasper don't worry about a thing Charlie is bailing you out and Emmett is grounded for the next 3 months. You're not in trouble and you're free to go."

**BELLA'S POV**

Oh my god, this was one crazy day. I had to breathe into a paper bag, help unconscious Jasper into the back of a police car, and get my dad to bail out my sister's boyfriend. Now all I want to do is lie down and go to bed. I can't help thinking though, even after Jasper found out he wasn't in any trouble he was still acting weird.

Rosalie said she knew why he was acting weird but didn't find it right to tell me. Now it's driving me insane, "Ugh Rose will you please tell me what you know?" I asked her. "Alright fine I'll tell you." She looked around I'm guessing for Alice. "I shouldn't tell you but you're going to drive me insane now swear not to tell anyone."

"I swe…" I was cut off by Rosalie's phone. I'm not sure what was being said on the other end but I heard Rose say "good morning Dr. Lautner." Good morning, what? I looked at my clock; I hadn't realized we were gone so long. It was 7:15; I fell back on my pillow and groaned. About five minutes later I heard Rosalie say "Thank you Dr." and click her phone shut. I looked over and she was crying.


	6. Good Morning?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've written but I've been really busy lately. I'm back and I promise I'll write again sooner this time. Thanks for reading and understanding.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Rose? What's wrong?" I asked. She hadn't cried this much since mom and dad divorced. She kept sitting there sobbing. I walked over to her bed and rubbed her back. "Rose, its okay you can tell me. Was it something the doctor said?" She nodded wiping tears from her eyes. I felt my heart drop what the hell was wrong with my sister?

I continued to try to calm her down when she finally looked at me. Her eyes were puffy and red. "I'm…I'm…I'm" was all she could manage to get out before bursting into sobs again. "You're what Rose? You're what?" I asked panicking. If anyone had hurt her they better run. I already wanted to kill the doctor for making her cry so hard.

Then she finally muttered something. I was hoping I was hearing things when she said it louder and more clearly. My heart fell to the ground. "I'm pregnant." She finally got out before crying more. "Are you sure?" I asked getting madder each second. She nodded. Oh that was it. I was heading over to the Cullen's house and killing Emmett.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

My phone rang and it was Dr. Lautner. I hadn't even realized what time it was until he said, "Good morning Ms. Swan." It had been one crazy day and it was only getting worse. The doctor continued, "Ms. Swan I got your results back this morning. I'm afraid you're pregnant." I couldn't even think straight all I could say was "Thank you Dr." and click the phone shut.

Bella kept asking what was wrong and all I could do was cry. I wanted two things now. One for Bella just to shut up and leave me alone of course she never did that. And two for this day to have never happened if only that could happen.

Now I have to tell Emmett and his family, Alice, and Charlie. I shuddered thinking about what Charlie would do. I should probably hide the guns and knives. Maybe take him outside where there weren't any weapons he could use to kill Emmett. When I finally told Bella she asked if I was sure. Am I sure I don't think it's something you can't be sure about.

**EDWARD'S POV**

I was just falling asleep when Bella burst in through the door. I glanced at the clock 7:30. "Umm morning Bells." I said half asleep. She was obviously wide awake. I wondered how she could be so wide awake with such little sleep.

"NO IT'S NOT A GOOD MORNING!" She screamed. Shit what did I do now? But to my surprise she didn't come over to my bed and start screaming at me. I was extremely lucky, but Emmett on the other hand wasn't. She marched straight to Emmett's bed and started beating the crap out of him.

Emmett started screaming like a little girl. "HELP!!! EDWARD? JASPER? HELP ME!!!!" He screamed. I was laughing and was suddenly wide awake. Even Jasper who had been acting weird all night was laughing. After about five minutes of watching my girlfriend beat up my brother I got up and pulled her off of him.

After I got Bella off of Emmett he was still screaming like a little girl. "OH GROW UP!" She spat. "YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO ANYWAY!" She screamed. "Okay Bells what's wrong?" I asked pulling downstairs and into the backyard. "I can't tell you." She said still furious.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay please let me know what you think. I love reviews even criticizing ones. Should Alice be pregnant? Or should she just be moody and sometimes evil? If you have any ideas please tell me in reviews or PMs.**


	7. Bella can break faces?

**Author's Note: Okay I'm really pleased with the turn out for the last chapter. ****I got a lot of subscriptions within 3 hours. Thanks so much to all of my readers. I hope you like this chapter just as much and REVIEW. I got 5 reviews for the last chapter can I get 10 for this one? **

**CHAPTER 7**

**EMMETT'S POV**

I was just about asleep when someone burst through the door. My vision was blurred and I couldn't see who it was. I was trying to find the lamp when Edward said it was Bella. I figured she was here to scream at Edward for pissing her off again. This happened quite often but not this morning. No this morning she was here to beat the crap out of me, for a reason I have yet to discover.

It wasn't until after Edward dragged her out of the house did I realize the time. 7:40. Ugh! How the hell could she be awake so early if she just got home less than an hour ago? I didn't even realize Jasper was still in the room until I heard him laughing at me.

"What's your problem?" I asked. I probably already knew the answer but I asked anyway.

"You're…." He laughed again. "Face" He said laughing some more.

I got up and looked in the mirror. Holy shit I didn't know Bella knew how to hit. Starring back at me was a man with a black eye, a bloody nose, and a swollen jaw. Of all the years I've known Bella I never knew she could break a face as well as she had. I touched my face and winced immediately.

Jasper was kind enough to get me some ice after he was done laughing. I hope the guys at school don't find out about this. They would really make fun of me. But still the question dominating my mind was, what did I do to piss Bella off so bad? She never did this to Edward, or even Jasper for that measure, and they both did some low things.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

I finally managed to get myself looking half way decent. Normally I would be obsessing over my looks but today was not one of those days. I showered and threw my hair into a messy ponytail. After about 15 minutes, I finally managed to talk myself into going over to the Cullen's.

I let myself in as usual to see Carlisle and Esme giving me strange looks. Damn. Did Bella already tell? I swear to god I can't tell her anything! I tried to act casual and give them a questioning look back but to my dismay they didn't tell me.

"Is Emmett up?" I asked half hoping he wasn't and that I could go back home and curl up in my bed.

"Yes dear, he is." Esme said with her warm smile.

I headed up the stairs but Carlisle stopped me. "Rose?" He asked. Ah shit he knows. I should've known that he would find out I mean he's a doctor for god's sake. I turned to face him.

"Yeah?" I asked praying he didn't know and that I wouldn't puke all over the place.

"Rose, why did Bella beat Emmett up this morning?"

What beat Emmett up? "Uh, I don't know." I said shaking my head. He nodded and started drinking his coffee again. So I headed back up the stairs.

I peeked through the door. "Em, you up?" I whispered. Please god don't let him have heard me. I kept praying. I heard a heavy sigh.

"Yeah I'm up." He said sounding tired. I suppose we all were though.

"Good. We need to talk." I walked the rest of the way in and sat on his bed. He got a worried look on his face. Wow Bella really did beat him up. I was afraid that if I got too close his face would fall off. I made a face and he just chuckled.

**BELLA'S POV**

Oh how I wished I could tell Edward. This secret was eating me alive. Okay I'm going to tell him. I opened my mouth and took a deep breath just to release it again. I can't betray Rose like that. Oh but it's so hard to keep my mouth shut. Alright I'm going to tell him. Rose knows I can't keep a secret, I mean I already beat Emmett up and almost told him.

I took a deep breath. "Edward…" I paused. "Do you wanna know why I beat Emmett earlier?" I asked. I half hoped he would say yes and half no. I held my breath waiting for his answer. My lungs were about ready to explode when I couldn't hold it in any longer. "WELL DO YOU?!" I screamed.

He just looked at me. I gave him a threatening face. If he didn't answer me he would end up like Emmett was. He tensed up and still didn't answer, probably debating in his head. I'll give him five seconds to answer me.

5, 4, 3…

**Author's note: Plz plz plz review. Let me know what you thought of mean Bella and if you want more. If you noticed there was very little Jasper and no Alice in this chapter. That's because I got an even number of reviews and PMs replying to the Alice being pregnant question. So until I get a tie breaking review/Pm there won't much of them. **


	8. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I forgot in my last A/N to put that I'm looking for a beta. If you want to be my beta reader or know someone who could please let me know.**


	9. Another broken face?

**Author's Note: Wow you guys are the best! When I ask something you guys know how to answer. I asked for a tie-breaking result and you guys came through! The result is not revealed in this chapter because it would cause too much confusion. I promise it will be revealed within the next 2 or 3 chapters. And one more thing, you said you like mean Bella and wanted more, and here she is. **

**CHAPTER 8**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Was it just me or was Bella getting meaner? Apparently I didn't answer her question fast enough. So in result she punched me. "OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I asked. I felt something warm run down my face. I touched where she hit me right above the eye brow. I looked at my hand, I was bleeding.

I looked down at her hand; she was wearing the ring I gave her last Christmas. Damn, I knew I should've gotten her that bracelet. She looked up at me and saw that I was bleeding. Her face looked half shocked and half scared.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Let me see it." She said running her words together. She obviously couldn't believe she had just done that. Honestly neither could I. Bella was always a nice girl now she goes around beating people up, what the hell?

I followed her order and bent down in front of her. She led me to the picnic table and sat me down. I moved my hand away from the cut and she gasped. I looked at my hand. That was a lot of blood, damn ring.

"Oh. My. God." She said in her panic voice and her eyes widened. "Edward, I'm so sorry." She looked closer before speaking again. "I think you need stitches." She was clearly freaking out, and I was the one bleeding.

She helped me up from my seat at the table towards the house. Most likely to see Carlisle. I was half way up off the bench when everything started spinning. I grabbed my head and sat back down. The world went black and I heard a scream.

**EMMETT'S POV**

Rosalie came over not long after Edward dragged Bella out. She said we needed to talk. Is that why Bella beat me up? Did I piss Rose off again? Was she breaking up with me? All the possibilities were running through my mind. I was starting to get a headache.

I was just starring at her when she made a face. I wasn't sure if the face was because I was just starring or because of what Bella had done, but I just chuckled. I ran my hands through my hair wincing when I brushed them against my face. Damn Bella was good.

"Emmett, we need to talk and sooner rather than later." Rose said nervously. I hadn't even realized she wasn't all dressed up with makeup and her hair done. Instead she was in jeans, tee shirt, flats, and a messy ponytail. Yup now I was sure she breaking up with me.

"Yeah babe, what's wrong?" I asked. What had I done that had been worse than anything else I've ever done? Usually I screw up and she yells at me then gives me the cold shoulder for a couple days. But now we need to talk? Those were four words guys never wanted to hear.

"Emmett…" She started and I saw tears well up in her eyes. I pulled her over to my bed and wrapped my arms around her. "Emmett I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to come right out and say it." Here it comes I can hear her now, Emmett it's over. But what she said was much much worse.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

I took a deep breath and said, "Emmett, the doctor called this morning." He started to panic, asking a bunch of questions. "Emmett shut up and I'll tell you." He stopped talking and I took another deep breath. "Emmett, he said I'm pregnant."

He just sat there starring for a couple of minutes. I felt the tears in my eyes start falling. I wasn't ready to be a mother and Emmett sure as hell wasn't ready to be a father. I thought he was in a state of shock when I felt his grip tighten around me.

I looked up at him and he kissed me lightly. By the look in his eyes he was scared as hell and yet there was a sign of relief. I had just realized I had said the four words that you say before you breakup with someone. I was such an idiot. Emmett started to speak when we heard a scream from the backyard.

I looked up at Emmett and we ran downstairs. By the time we got down there Carlisle and Jasper were carrying an unconscious Edward in from outside. My eyes widened and Emmett squeezed my hand. Was this some sort of living nightmare or something?

"What the hell happened?" I asked in disbelief. Bella who was crying answered. "I…I…I punched him…a…a…and…my ring hit him." She stuttered. Unbelievable first she destroys Emmett's face and then she knocks her boyfriend unconscious what was wrong with her.

**Author's note: Alright review plz. I didn't get the 10 reviews I asked for. So let's try again. Did you like mean Bella this time? Was she too mean? Was she not mean enough? Was she just right? How should Emmett react when it sets in that he's going to be a dad? How long should Edward be out cold for? Where are Alice and Jasper? Where's Charlie? What will Charlie, Carlisle and Esme say? All these questions so little time. Alright so time for my final thank yous. Thanks for reading and supporting. You guys really are the best. Don't forget if you're a beta reader I'm still looking.**


	10. Can you Believe it?

**Author's Note: Okay well Jasper and Alice are in this one and the secret is about to be revealed. It's not exactly revealed in this chapter but it is in the next I promise. I hope you like this chapter and as always you guys rock!**

**CHAPTER 9**

**JASPER'S POV**

Holy Shit! Bella was on a roll today. First Emmett and now Edward her own boyfriend! I'm getting out of here in about 30 seconds. As soon as I get Edward inside I am out of here! God what has he been eating? He weighs a ton!

I laid Edward on the couch and ran out of the house. I went straight next door to Alice's house. "Alice?" I called. I hoped she were home, I really needed to talk to her about what Rosalie had said. I hope she was wrong.

I heard noises coming from upstairs. I ran up there and listened again. I didn't hear anything so I turned back towards the stairs. The noise started again, it was coming from Alice's room. "Alice?"

**ALICE'S POV**

Ugh! I've been in and out of the bathroom all morning since I got home. Every two seconds I'm running back in and puking my guts out. I wish I knew what was wrong with me. I heard Jasper call my name but I couldn't answer back.

He walked into the bathroom and saw me puking. I must have looked pretty bad but he didn't seem to care. He just made sure I was alright and rubbed my back. God did I love that man.

I had finished puking and Jasper helped me to my bed. I felt so weak but Jasper just had to talk to me he said it was important. It better be important or he's going be covered in vomit.

"Alice, listen. Rosalie told me something the other day." He paused. And I nodded slightly.

"What did she say?" I said hoarsely. My voice hardly came out but I forced it.

"She…" He hesitated. "She said that…" He paused again. "She said she thinks you're pregnant." He flinched expecting me to smack him I supposed. He was right I wanted to but I was too weak.

"WHAT?!" My voice was suddenly back and Jasper flinched again.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?!?!?!" I screamed. "DON'T YOU THINK IF I KNEW I WAS PREGNANT I WOULD TELL YOU?!?!"

**BELLA'S POV**

Oh my god I'm a monster. I've broken two faces today and I couldn't tell which one was actually worse. Emmett's face was hideous, and Edward was in a fucking coma. Who was next? I went and sat by an unconscious Edward begging him to wake up.

"Edward please wake up." I begged. He didn't move. "Edward please I'm so sorry!" Still nothing no sign of anything going on his head. "Edward?" I sobbed. I really was a monster. But I was a monster that was going to sit by her boyfriend until he woke up.

I sat there waiting for any signs of him waking up for what seemed like hours. I looked at the clock 3 minutes 27 seconds. "Ugh! Could time go any slower?" I whined. Carlisle came over and looked to see if he could tell any signs.

"I'm sorry Bella, but there's still no improvement. That ring must have really hit him." He said. I sighed hoping for better news than what Carlisle had just given me.

**EDWARD'S POV**

I could hear Bella begging me to wake up and I wanted to tell her I was fine, but I couldn't move or open my eyes. I felt her hand holding on to mine and I desperately tried to squeeze it. But I couldn't my muscles wouldn't move. Damn Bella really hit me.

I was eventually drifting into a dream state. I saw a large house with a huge yard. I started walking around the house and seeing who lived there. Then I realized I did. I saw Bella in a room that was painted a light shade of green almost a mint color. What was she doing in there?

I walked towards her and she was smiling. I looked around the room, and noticed more specific things about it. Why the hell was there a crib? I walked towards the crib that Bella looked down into. There was a baby in it and it looked familiar.

"Can you believe it?" She asked her voice was just as beautiful as ever.

"No." I said smiling looking into the crib. It was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. It was so tiny yet it had the biggest smile. If I didn't know any better I would've said it was an angel sent straight from heaven.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading!! So what did you think? Bella finally realized she's a monster but will she be able to control it? What did you think of Edward's POV? I think I had the most fun writing that POV. Should the baby be a boy or a girl? Thanks so much you guys. And don't forget REVIEW! **


	11. A miracle

**Author's note: Here's another chapter that I hope you guys like. And yes the moment you've all been waiting for is here! You finally find out if Alice is pregnant.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**EDWARD'S POV**

I looked down at the tiny angel still not believing any of it. Was it possible that this was my future? I sure hope so; this was my idea of a perfect life. I picked her up and held her in my arms, this was defiantly my daughter. I looked at Bella who was just as beautiful as ever if not more beautiful.

I looked into the little girl's eyes. They were green, just like mine. I noticed the tiny ringlets of hair growing from her tiny head. They were brown like her mother's. How did I wind up so lucky? It was truly a miracle.

"Say hi!" I heard Bella say. I looked over to see her holding a video camera. I laughed at Bella who was making funny faces behind the camera. "Say hi Nikki." She laughed again.

I could tell who had named her. Bella defiantly named her. I looked at the wall above the crib to see Nikki's name spelled out with foam letters. Nicole Ashley Cullen. I defiantly chose her middle name.

I looked around the room to take in more detail. It had Alice and Rosalie written all over it. Of course we would get sucked into them decorating our daughter's room. But that didn't matter now; all that mattered was Bella and Nikki.

**BELLA'S POV**

I sat starring at Edward. He looked so peaceful, like he was dreaming of something he wanted oh so badly. I wondered what the dream was. It must have been something really good to keep him in his coma so long, and looking so peaceful.

I looked at the clock, 48 minutes 19 seconds. I turned to Carlisle, who looked stressed. To think I caused all of his stress. "Carlisle, I'm sorry." I said hoping he would accept my apology.

"Non-sense Bella, it wasn't your fault the ring cut him." He sighed. "I just thought we would have a least a little improvement by now." I felt the exact same way he did. I think we all did.

I glanced back over at Edward. He was smiling now. That was a good sign right? "CARLISLE!" I said my voice full of hope. "HE'S SMILING!!! THAT HAS TO BE A GOOD SIGN RIGHT!"

**ALICE'S POV**

I was trying so hard to yell at Jasper but my stomach got in the way. I ran to the bathroom and started to puke again. He tried to follow me but I denied him access. I hated him at this moment.

I knew there was a possibility that I could be pregnant. I was puking, I was moody, and I was late. While I was locked in the bathroom, I looked under the cabinet and pulled out a test. Please god let it be negative.

I hid the test back in the cabinet and went back to my bed. I waited the given amount of time with Jasper. Of course he didn't know yet. In a few minutes I went back in to "puke" I checked the test and it had the result.

I screamed at the answer, and dropped to the floor. Jasper flew into the bathroom seconds afterwards. He took one look at my hands and knew.

"Is it…" He asked. His face was as white as a ghost's.

I nodded in reply. "Positive." I said before bursting into tears. He pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back.

"It's all going to be okay. We will figure something out. I promise." He said. I nodded holding on tighter to him than before.

**Author's Note: Please review. I got a total of 1 reply for my last chapter with over 40 readers. I really would like to know what you think of Edward's dream. So you finally know that Alice is preggers, I think most of you will like that! Almost all of you said you wanted to see that happen. So please review and tell me your thoughts. And one more thing before I go, if you want the fastest updates check on the story at nights, I tend to be a night owl.**


	12. a baby, a wedding, and algebra?

**Author's Note: Hey wonderful readers im back! I was so happy to find out that I got more than one review for the last chapter. But I only got 3 can we make it 5 this time? Well I guess I'll have to wait and see. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. Thanks again for reading.**

**CHAPTER 11**

**EMMETT'S POV**

Holy Shit Rose was pregnant? What was I going to do? I wasn't ready to be a father. Did this mean I had to marry Rose? What the hell was Charlie going to say? Was he going to shoot me?

Well I guess this explains why Bella beat the shit out of me this morning. Now there were more questions running through my mind. I think this is the hardest my brain has worked since algebra in eighth grade. That was the hardest class ever! I mean what the hell does X equal?

No time for that now Cullen focus! Wait why am I talking to myself? Anyways why did Bella punch Edward? He must have really pissed her off for her to do _that_ to him. Could an unconscious person smile? Why the hell was Edward smiling? Why am I still talking to myself?

I came out of my trace of thought to see Rose starting to head upstairs. "Oh no you don't!" I said scooping her up into my arms and carrying her up the stairs. She screeched letting us receive stares from all of the conscious people in the room.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

I was waiting in the kitchen for Edward to wake up, when I got hungry. I went over to the cookie jar and grabbed what I thought was two cookies, but really it was five. I ate the cookies and found myself falling asleep at the kitchen table.

I got up and glanced over at Emmett the father – to - be. He looked like he was arguing with someone or re-living 8th grade again. I laughed to myself remembering Emmett being forced to practice his saxophone every night and having me come over to "help" with his algebra homework.

I made my way to the stairs not bothering to go back home. I was stepping onto the first step when Emmett scooped me up. I screeched not only because he scared me but I because I also lost my balance.

For some reason Emmett finds it important to carry a pregnant woman up the stairs because she could fall and hurt herself. I wonder if he will feel the same way about Alice whenever Jasper's not around and he is. I thought about that for a second. This could be some fun after all.

**EDWARD'S POV**

I kept dreaming about the little angel in my arms and Bella. Life was so perfect at this moment I never wanted it to end. We were sitting in Nikki's bedroom taking pictures and videos when Jasper walked in. What the hell was he doing there? Oh well the dream me seemed to know so I just pretended I did too.

"Jazz what's wrong?" I asked in curiosity to Jasper's face. He made a new face when I asked that.

"Well you see…" He began pausing. "Ya know how you asked Alice and I to bring over Nikki's first birthday cake? Well we did but uh… there was a little incident on the front porch steps. It seems that instead Alice won't be eating cake today, she will be wearing it."

Just then Alice walked in with chocolate cake with vanilla frosting all over her face. I couldn't help but laugh earning a playful smack from Bella and a death glare from Alice. Why was she giving me the death glare when I wasn't the only one laughing? I mean hell even Nikki was laughing.

Wait Nikki was laughing? It was the most beautiful sound in the world. Her cheeks became rosy and she smiled from ear to ear. I didn't ever want to leave this coma, but I could feel myself drifting out as I regained feeling of my face.

**BELLA'S POV**

I felt the most hope and joy I had felt all day when Edward smiled. It was like god had sent an angel down from heaven to be with us. He looked so peaceful without a worry in the world and happy as can be. I felt even more hope and joy when Carlisle said it wouldn't be long before he woke up. I hope he would remember what made him smile so. I wanted to be in his head and know what was going on.

I sat and watched the peaceful Edward as his coma dragged on. But the time didn't seem to go as slow imagining what was going on inside his head. In fact I hadn't realized it had been almost two and a half hours since I had punched Edward and everything went wrong. I felt myself drifting into sleep when I heard the most joyful noise. Edward was laughing yet he was still unconscious.

I started to think about what he was dreaming about again causing me to fall asleep. I was dreaming about all the possible things, when I went into my own dream, one I never wanted to leave. There were flowers everywhere, a church full of people, three men at the front of the church, and one by my side. There were two women in front of me, and a little girl too. I was dressed in white, holding flowers… it was my wedding day.

**Author's note: Well what did you think? Edward is coming out of his wonderful dream/coma while Bella is falling asleep and starting her own dream. For now mean Bella will be replaced but I promise she won't be gone for good. So Emmett likes to argue with himself, and who knew he could play the saxophone? Just what is Rosalie up to? Will Emmett be tortured by his pregnant girlfriend? What about Jasper? And just what should Charlie say or do? Should he treat both Jasper and Emmett the same or one better than the other? Let me know what you think in your reviews. Thanks one last time for reading, and have a good day/night whatever it is where you are.**


	13. Emmett is a tiger?

**Author's Note: Okay so if you liked Edward's dream this is the chapter for you! This chapter is all about dreams. Although I did get a couple of comments wanting Edward to wake up soon. Addressing those, don't worry he will be awake soon enough. So enjoy the chapter and review.**

**CHAPTER 12**

**EDWARD'S POV**

I didn't have as much time left in my dream that I wanted there to be. I saw Alice get pissed at all of us for laughing, Jasper get ordered to sleep on the couch tonight, Emmett's family show up, and Nikki open her presents from Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice. I think Emmett's present was much better than Alice's. Of course we all should've suspected that Alice would get her something like this, but I just couldn't believe she actually did.

We opened the gift from Emmett first. It was a personalized jersey romper. It was white with red sleeves and writing. The name on the back said 'CULLEN' with the number 15 on the back. I knew exactly why he chose that and I couldn't help but laugh. I glanced at Bella who was just smiling and shaking her head, trying to hold back a laugh, but Alice was grimacing at the romper.

Next we opened the gift from Alice, there wasn't a present itself but there was a card. Bella read the card silently to herself. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. I questioned her and she read the card aloud. Her voice was shaky but excited at the same time; I don't think I've heard her have that tone in a while.

The card said; Happy Birthday Nikki! I wish you the best, in everything including in fashion. That's why I'm giving this gift. Take this card to any designer store, for any occasion, including your first date, your sweet 16, your 21st birthday, anything and everything. I couldn't believe what my wife just read so I grabbed the card and read it for myself. Everything read was correct and was all there in black and white.

After the shock set in we opened an anxious Rosalie's gift. There was yet another personalized romper. It was obvious that Em and Rose went shopping together; then again what else is new? She always forced him to go shopping with her.

The romper was once again white, but this time it had little designs on it. The writing was defiantly something I expected from Rosalie. It said, 'If you think im cute you should see my Aunt Rosalie'. I just laughed as did everyone else. By this time I had gained feeling in my arms and could feel myself drifting away more. It wouldn't be long before I was awake.

**BELLA'S POV**

I was well aware that this was indeed my wedding. I looked straight ahead of me and to the altar. Standing there was most gorgeous man I had seen in my life. He was about 6' 2", with bronze hair, and beautiful green eyes. It was defiantly Edward Anthony Cullen!

I felt the smile on my face grow wider and my cheeks burn as I blushed. My MOH and bridesmaid were in front of me telling me how beautiful I looked and how great this was going to be. I was hardly paying attention to them; I was too busy looking at Edward. I caught his glance and he smiled and winked at me. Then I heard someone whispering in my ear, and I blushed more.

"You look beautiful honey, and don't worry you will be fine." I knew it was Charlie but I looked just to make sure. Yup it was Charlie.

"Thanks dad." I smiled and felt a tear run down my cheek.

Before I knew it, I heard the music start and the walking down the long aisle began. First was my bridesmaid Rosalie, escorted by Emmett. They looked so cute together and I couldn't help but stare in awe. Soon they were at the front of the church.

Next was my MOH or maid of honor Alice. She was escorted by Jasper and they were on their way down the long aisle. They looked even cuter together than Rose and Emmett had. I stared in awe yet again. It seemed they were at the altar quicker than Rose and Emmett were.

Now it was the flower girls turn. And the ring bearer, where did he from? Oh well it didn't matter now. I heard someone telling the little kids it was turn to. I heard a slight giggle as the kids began their journey. The little girl throwing petals down the aisle and the little boy escorting her, they were adorable.

The music started to change with the introduction to the bride. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I wasn't as much as nervous about marrying Edward as I was tripping and falling down the aisle instead of walking down it. I grimaced but no one seemed notice as the whole church rose to their feet.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

It wasn't long before I had drifted into sleep. I could feel Emmett starring at me but I just ignored him. I wasn't worried about anything at this moment. Everything seemed perfect almost as if nothing could ever go wrong. I knew for a fact that things wouldn't stay that way for long, but why worry when I can enjoy it.

I found myself starting to dream about the future. At first I wasn't sure where I was. There were balloons, a bunch of people, and a HUGE yard with lots of trees surrounding it. At first I thought it was my birthday, but I was wrong. In fact it wasn't my birthday it was Emmett's. He was turning 23 today.

So I was about five years into the future. I recognized some of the people but not all. There was Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, and Edward and Bella. Holy shit was that a rock on Bella's finger?! She's going to marry Edward?! Weird. The other people seemed to know me but I didn't know them.

I walked into the front yard and there were reporters, from magazines like _Sports Illustrated, _and from TV. Stations like ESPN. What were they doing here? I was walking further into the yard when a reporter came up to me and started asking questions.

"Rosalie, what's it like being married to the most famous baseball player since Jackie Robinson?" He shoved the microphone in my face while his partner wrote my quote down.

"It's fantastic!" I said smiling. "Emmett loves baseball, and always has. He's so passionate about his dreams and this one has actually came true." I said giggling at the end.

There was only one part I was confused about. When the hell did Emmett become a baseball player? And what team did he play for? I looked around and saw blue, white, and orange streamers and balloons. He plays for the Detroit Tigers?

**Author's note: So what did you think? Edward is waking up, Bella's getting married, and Emmett is a Detroit tiger, and of course Rosalie is his trophy wife. I didn't mention Rose or Alice's kids specifically but in the wedding there is a flower girl and a ring bearer. Now whether one is Rosalie's and one is Alice's or their twins and both belong to one or the other will come later. In the dreams I don't think I will specify who has how many or what because I really want to ride the pregnancies storyline out along with the dreams. So tell me if you want someone or both to have more than one kid or if you think they should have a boy or a girl, and I'll play it in later. Thanks again for reading and please review!**


	14. a blanket can be a dress?

**Author's Note: Hey there readers I'm back! So in this chapter there's more humor then there has been. And we should all thank Bella for bringing humor into the story. Lolz. Okay so that's about it enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 13**

**JASPER'S POV**

My worst nightmare had just come true. Rosalie was right Alice was pregnant. I didn't know who to be more afraid of, a moody Alice, telling Charlie, or Bella. At this point I was 99% sure that Bella would kill me before Charlie ever found out. I shuddered at the thought of Bella killing me.

I could see it now. I would be sitting in the kitchen with Alice minding my own business and Bella would come storming over and start beating the hell out of me. She would probably be cussing me out and making my face look like Emmett's. Of course Emmett's face did look hilarious.

But for now I was sitting on the bathroom floor with a puking and crying Alice. I've _**never **_seen Alice so upset. And quite frankly, it scared me. Normally if Alice is upset anyone with common sense would get up and run out of the room screaming like a little girl. Usually that was Emmett, because he's always pissing her off. One time it was so bad she threw a lamp at his head.

But this was nothing like then. No now it wasn't funny, and she was _**way**_ more upset now then she was then…we both are. I knew I couldn't show her my fear. All I could do was comfort her and tell her we would find some way to work this out. We sat there for about an hour when I heard the door slam shut. SHIT! Was it Bella, Rosalie, or Charlie?!

**EDWARD'S POV**

Not long after I gained feeling in my arms I regained feeling everywhere and was awake. Although it did take me a few minutes to realize where I was and how I got there. My vision was blurred at first as my eyelids fluttered open. I laid there almost as if I was in shock for a minute or two before I realized that Bella was asleep beside me. She was just as beautiful as the dream that I surprisingly remembered quite well.

I didn't want to disturb her but of course Carlisle came over and started talking to me. I wasn't even paying half attention to him; I was more concentrated on the sleeping angel next to me. I decided once it was obvious that Bella wasn't waking up anytime soon that I would try to walk. I got up and started to walk around no problem what so ever. This surprised me I thought I would at least stumble or fall over a few times, almost like Bella when she's just walking.

I glanced back over to the couch where Bella lied sound asleep. Although I must say she looked VERY uncomfortable. She started tossing and turning and before I knew it she rolled right off of the couch and into the floor. I gasped in shock and horror but when she reached for a pillow I couldn't help but start laughing. I don't think she was aware what she was doing but it sure was funny.

I watched a few more minutes as she reached for a blanket but pulled the couch cushion on top of her instead. I began another laughing fit, being unable to breathe and turning red. I looked back she just kept reaching for stuff I wonder if this had anything to do with her dream? Now she pulled a box of tissues off of the coffee table.

I began laughing once again, when she started reaching for something else. I could have some fun with this, I knew it was evil but it was too damn funny to resist. I tip-toed over to the couch and grabbed a blanket and put it in Bella's hand. She immediately snatched it and to my surprise stood up. I decided to pick her up and carry her up to my room before she started walking and could run into a wall.

I got up to my room and set Bella on my bed. She resisted of course and stood up again. I decided to let her stand and see what she intended on doing. Still holding on to the blanket she started to wrap it around herself like a dress. I fell back onto the bed in hysterics. What the hell was she doing?!

She finally got the blanket…err…dress? The way she wanted it and started to reach for something else. She finally got what she wanted which happened to be a hand full of office supplies such as pens and pencils. What the fuck?! What kind of dream involves a dress and office supplies?

Now what was she doing? She was walking? She started walking straight out of my room and down the hall. Where the hell was she going?! I decided to follow her hoping I would reach her in time before she fell down the stairs. But she just kept going down the hall.

**EMMETT'S POV**

Rosalie fell asleep in no time at all, and I was just about to climb back into bed myself when I seen Bella wrapped in a blanket and carrying office supplies walk past the door. What the fuck was up with that?! I went over to the doorway to see Edward following her.

"Uhh Edward? Why is your girlfriend walking down the hall wrapped in a blanket and carrying office supplies?" I asked Edward not even noticing the fact that he had woken up. I was way too curious to concentrate on that.

"I've got no clue Emmett. But I do know Bella is hilarious when she's sleeping. I think this has been going on for about 10 minutes now." He laughed.

Edward and I carried on a conversation about the show that Bella was putting on forgetting to follow her to make sure she didn't fall down. Then we heard the door click shut. We looked and both gave each other the same look.

"BELLA?! OH SHIT!" We both said in unison. We immediately ran down the stairs and out the door just in time to see Bella going into her own house. We were almost to the steps of her house when the door clicked.

"Damn it!" Edward said. I wasn't sure if he were mad because she could've gotten hurt or because we weren't going to be able to watch anymore.

We heard a thump on a window we both jumped and looked at it. Apparently Bella was heading upstairs and stumbled into the window. It didn't faze her though she just kept walking up the stairs. Now I was bent over in laughter as was Edward. I wish I could see the rest of this.

**Author's Note: Alright so what do think? Bella has decided to act out her dream, in a way. I had so much fun writing about Bella that I've decided that I'll add more humor to the story. So look out for some fun, which can only mean one thing in this story… TROUBLE! LOLZ! So review and give me some ideas for the "fun" please and thank you.**


	15. SHE DOES WHAT NOW!

**Author's Note: I don't know if it did or not but it seemed like this chapter took longer to post. I kept getting writer's block for Edward's Pov so his is a little shorter than usual. So sorry if it took longer and about Edward's Pov. R&R.**

**CHAPTER 14**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Emmett and I were standing in the front yard laughing at Bella who was now sleep walking up the stairs. I thought we were going to die of laughter when I heard cars honking. I looked back to see what they were honking at. I saw people laughing and pointing at Emmett. I looked over to see that Emmett was standing there in his boxers. Now I was on the ground laughing.

"Hey Em, nice boxers!" I laughed harder.

Yup this was it I was defiantly going to die of laughter. I can see the headlines now; _**BOY 18 DIES OF LAUGHING FIT IN THE CHIEF OF POLICE'S FRONT YARD.**_ This threw me into a new fit of hysterics. Emmett just blushed and ran inside to put some pants on.

I had managed to calm down and collect myself by the time Emmett came back outside. I had opened my mouth about to tease him when we heard a scream. We both jumped and looked towards the second floor. I didn't see anything and then I heard another scream. WAIT! That didn't sound like Bella's scream.

**JASPER'S POV**

Alice and I were now on her bed, and had calmed down a bit. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then a thud. Alice jumped as did I. Then we heard footsteps coming down the hall towards her room.

Alice looked at me worriedly. We both had thought someone had broken into the house and I looked around for something to hit the robber with. I grabbed the lamp from the bed stand and hid behind the door. Alice hid in the closet trying to 'protect' her clothes.

I grasped the lamp more tightly and the door flew open and smacked me in the face. So much for defending us now I have a black eye. I heard Alice scream and grab the lamp. I got my eyesight back in focus and realized it was Bella. Alice reached back and was about to hit her in the head.

"WAIT! ALICE NOOOO!!!! IT'S BELLA!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could.

She turned and looked at me and then Bella. She looked back at me and tossed me the lamp. I just barely caught it.

Bella started walking towards me. I started to worry and freak out. Did she already know? Who told her? Rosalie? I couldn't kill Rose because by the time I got to her I would be dead.

"Bella look I can explain. Well actually no I can't but still I NEED TO LIVE!!!!" My voice raised about 8 octaves.

She kept coming towards me and I was about to scream again when I noticed something. Bella's eyes weren't open. How the hell did she get here then?! She must be more klutzy when she's awake than when she's asleep. She kept coming towards me.

She was taking just one step at a time. That's when I noticed it. She was wrapped in blanket carrying…office supplies?! Did I even want to know what the hell she was doing? I thought about that for a second and decided I probably didn't.

She was almost to me and I kept backing up. I thought I could make an escape but I hit the wall. There went that plan. Alice was on her bed laughing hysterically at the sight. I personally didn't think it was that funny.

**ALICE'S POV**

What the hell was Bella doing?! She just kept walking towards Jasper wrapped in a blanket and carrying office supplies. Oh well it was funny as hell so why not enjoy it? I was laughing hysterically on my bed when the doorbell rang. Since Jasper was trapped I went downstairs and answered it.

"Oh hey, Emmett, Edward!" I said clearly still excited. That was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time. I wonder what she's doing now. Whatever it is I'll bet it's funny. And no one ever bets against me.

"Hey Alice, is Bella still acting out her dream?" Edward asked. I nodded and lead them upstairs to the scene.

By the time we got up there Bella was now right in front of Jasper with the office supplies in one hand and Jasper's hand in another. That made me furious. What the hell was she thinking trying to steal my man? I mean he's about to be a father for god's sake. I was ready to kill her right then and there. But it got worse.

She started smiling and then talking! I was even more furious now. Bella was going to die today. I started listening to what she was saying.

"I do." She said smiling, giggling, and blushing.

My eyes went wide with horror and my mouth dropped to the floor. I couldn't believe what she had just said. Jasper had turned an awful pale color. He looked whiter than the guy who looked EXACTLY like him in the vampire movie we saw last fall. I think it was called Twilight, but I don't remember it wasn't that great, there were too many look a likes in it.

"What did she just say?" Emmett said stuttering and turning to face Edward,

"SHE DOES WHAT NOW?!" Edward yelled. Now he was red. I've _**NEVER**_ in my whole entire life seen anything as red as Edward was.

Now what was she doing? Oh. My. God. Was she doing what I think she was doing? I think she was. UNBELIEVEABLE! Asleep or not she was about to get her ass kicked!

**BELLA'S POV**

It seemed like it took forever to make it down the LONG aisle. But when I finally made it I couldn't have been happier. Charlie sat down next to Renee who was already crying. She had told me earlier that she was happy for me and that she wished me the best of luck in the future.

Now I was standing at the altar with Edward smiling and holding his hand. This truly was the best day of my life. The minister ran through the ceremony _very_ quickly, and before I knew it, it was my turn to say I do. I smiled as I said it and then giggled and blushed.

Edward was smiling more than ever. He looked as if he was a three year old who just went to the toy's r' us in New York. That was place was HUGE! I only knew because we had to take Emmett for there for his 15th birthday. Yes I did say 15th something about the newest Polly Pockets being in or something. I really didn't care.

When the minister said "You may now kiss the bride" we both leaned in and kissed each other. It was like heaven on earth. I had never experienced anything like that kiss. There weren't enough words in the world to explain it. We just kept kissing paying attention to nothing or no one else.

I had actually forgotten we were standing in front of a room full of people until Emmett jumped up and shouted, "Hey Bells, do you mind continuing this later? I'm hungry and you're ruining my appetite."

At the same time I heard Charlie clear his throat. Everyone in the room laughed as Edward and I pulled away. I blushed and let out a laugh myself as did Edward. It wasn't that embarrassing until afterwards when I had to dance with Charlie and he brought it up. Now that was embarrassing.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? I couldn't resist something had to happen to poor Jasper so I gave him a black eye. Which POV did you like more? It's a tossup between Jasper and Alice's POV on which I more fun writing. I hoped you liked it and as always R&R.**


	16. PIXIE STICKS AND SOCK DRAWERS

**Author's Note: Okay wonderful readers I have to put a warning on this chapter. ****CAUTION LOTS OF HYPERNESS!!!! **

**If you're wondering about that well let's just say there's more to a sock drawer than just socks. LOL!!!**

**CHAPTER 15**

**EDWARD'S POV**

What the hell was Bella doing? She walked all the way from my room, down the hall, down the stairs, out the door, into her house, up the stairs, and into her room. Now she was holding Jasper's hand. I felt like I was going to explode when she said I do. Now she was doing something even worse.

Yes now she was kissing him. If I didn't explode then I sure did now. I went straight to the wall and punched it. I also accidently broke their lamp. Oops. No one seemed to noticed so I'll just blame it on Emmett. I'll just convince him that he did do it and he'll believe it. Emmett was so stupid it wasn't even funny.

No one was stopping her and she kept getting more intense. Why the fuck wasn't Jasper pulling away? This was endless! Why was she doing this to me? This was pure torture. I punched something. I heard someone screech.

"Oops sorry Emmett!" Well now his other eye is black. I laughed a little that was funny. The tension in the room seemed to lighten when I did that. Before I knew it Alice was laughing too. And then apparently Emmett was hungry because he decided to yell out that he was.

"Hey Bells, do you mind continuing this later? I'm hungry and you're ruining my appetite." Alice cracked up again. Boy her emotions were in a loop lately. And leave it to Emmett to tell Bella to continue this later. I just shook my head and punched him again. It felt good punching Emmett, now I know why Bella kept punching him this morning.

Bella pulled away, blushed, and laughed, yet still asleep. Alice started laughing again and fell on the floor. I still didn't get what was so funny. Then Bella started walking towards Alice, Emmett, and I. She walked over to Alice and kissed her cheek. What the hell? Then she kept walking towards me and Emmett. We glanced at each other with worried expressions.

**ALICE'S POV**

I was mad as hell when Bella kissed Jasper. I wanted to kill her if only Emmett didn't break the lamp. That was going to be my murder weapon. Oh well I could always find something else. It should be easy around here just as soon as Charlie got home.

I almost didn't wait until Charlie got home to kill her when she started kissing Jasper more intensely but then Edward punched Emmett and that was it. I was in hysterics. There was no stopping me now. I could barely breathe.

Then Emmett had to go and shout, "Hey Bells, do you mind continuing this later? I'm hungry and you're ruining my appetite." That really set me off. I was laughing so hard I fell to the floor, pretty hard if I do say so myself, but I still couldn't stop laughing.

Then when Bella started walking towards the three of us OMG that was hilarious. Then when she kissed my cheek OMFG I thought I was going to die of lack of oxygen. I have no idea what she's about to do now. If only I could see the future that would come in handy a lot of the time. But now she's just walking towards Emmett and Edward.

Emmett looks like he's about to pee his pants. Again. OMG when I found out Emmett peed his pants at night until he was 16 I about died. I actually think Bella and Rosalie started planning a funeral for me. But now it wasn't half as funny as then but for some reason I was extremely hyper!

OMJ (jasper) BELLA JUST PUNCHED EMMETT!!!! I was on for another round of hysterics. I was curled up on the floor laughing and clutching my side, trying to gasp for air. I opened my eyes in time to see Bella pulling Edward out the door. We heard a thud and went running.

We thought Bella had fallen down the stairs but nope we were wrong. It was completely opposite. Bella was pulling Edward down the stairs and HE fell down the stairs. I started laughing again, and Jasper went back to my room and came back with a sign. It was the sign that everyone made me in elementary school. It said '**CAUTION HPYER PIXIE'**. He draped it over my neck and I started laughing again.

**EMMETT'S POV**

What is it with everyone hitting me today?! I mean first Bella comes over and beats the shit out of me, then Edward punched me twice, and then Bella punches me again, and I think Rosalie and Alice wanted to hit me too. Why oh why did I break that lamp? I was really hungry and Bella was ruining my appetite with that kiss. I told her that too, which resulted in getting punched TWICE!

Alice was getting _**VERY**_ hyper and I have no idea why. Ooooh I want a sub. Wait why was I talking to myself again!? Oh well anyway Alice was _**EXTREMELY HYPER!!!!**_ Especially after Edward fell down the stairs. That was fucking hilarious I mean seriously I thought Bells fell down again but no, this time it was Mr. Perfect, Edward Cullen. So resulting in a more hyper Alice, Jasper had to go get the sign we all made her in 4th grade that said, '**CAUTION HYPER PIXIE'**.

It explained her well too. But it made me think. I want a pixie stick! What's better than a stick full of sugar? NOTHING! I want a pixie stick sooo bad!!!! I wonder if Alice has any. I'll bet she does.

"Hey Alice do you have any pixie sticks?" I asked, not paying attention to Jasper who was waving his hands in back of her head.

"Ooooh yeah!" She yelled. "Come on!" She said signaling me to follow her with her hands.

She led me to her sock drawer where underneath all of her socks were _**TONS**_ of pixie sticks and candy bars. I grabbed about 30 pixie sticks and 5 candy bars. Alice on the other hand grabbed more like 50 pixie sticks and 15 candy bars. I'm defiantly leaving before she gets even more hyper.

We shoved them all into our mouths, and I forgot to leave. Jasper on the other hand ran out of the room screaming. Alice and I started running around like crazy. I felt like I was high and drunk at the same time. I think Alice was about 100 xs worse than that. I felt the urge to leave but I didn't I just kept running around and breaking stuff.

**Author's Note: I warned you. Alice was extremely hyper and she and Emmett got high on pixie sticks. If you didn't like that I'm sorry to say that it continues in the next chapter. It's just WAY too much fun to write. So as always Review!**


	17. Poor Edward

**Author's Note: Sorry to keep you waiting, but I'm very busy lately. My birthday is coming up, as is school, and my family's annual vacation. So please don't be mad if I don't post as often, I will try my best to keep posting. Thanks to all my wonderful readers for understanding. This chapter has some laughs in it I think, so as always R&R. Oh and the link to the Cullen's new car should be on my profile soon =D**

**CHAPTER 16**

**ESME'S POV**

I was in the kitchen baking brownies, debating whether or not to tell the kids that I know their secrets. I thought about it for a minute and decided that I should ask Carlisle. I clued him in earlier when Edward was still unconscious. He wasn't too thrilled about it, and frankly neither was I, but what was done was done, and we have to accept that fact.

"Carlisle dear, do you think we should…" I was cut off by one of by one of my darling sons screaming. Was it the smart one, the oddly emotional one, or the one that I accidently dropped on his head as a baby?

"AHHHHH THE PIXIE AND THE BEAR ARE HIGH AGAIN!!!!!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!! TAKE COVER!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE YOURSELVES!!!!!!!!!" He had screamed.

It was defiantly the oddly emotional one. Don't get me wrong, I loved all my sons more than anything in the world. But they were all very strange, especially Emmett. I knew I shouldn't have tried to hold the huge bear and Edward at the same time.

"Jasper what happened now?" I asked never looking away from the brownie mixture I was stirring in the bowl. Surely it couldn't have been _that_ bad. And if it was screw the damn brownies we need to get _**far, far, far away**_ from here.

"ITS HORRIBLE MOM!!!!!! EMMETT ATE 30 PIXIE STICKS AND 5 CANDY BARS!!!!!!!!! AND ALICE… OH ALICE. SHE ATE ABOUT 50 PIXIE STICKS AND 15 CANDY BARS!!!!!!!!!" He yelled clearly out of breath.

I dropped the spoon in my hand, and gave Carlisle a worried expression. He gave me one right back. If it is truly this bad, I'll have to call Charlie and tell him I'm taking Bella and Rosalie to Disneyland for the weekend, and that he might want to stay at our house while all damages are being repaired. I think that sounded like a good plan to me.

"Jasper, lock the doors and windows, grab your coat, and pack a suitcase, were going out of town for the weekend. Carlisle, go tell Rose and Bella what's happened and what we're doing, and that we'll stop and get them new clothes on the way, and pack a suitcase. I'll book the hotel room and tickets, and pack my suitcase. Now, GO, GO, GO!!!!" I yelled the last part. If we wanted to get out of this alive, we would need to be gone within the hour.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

I was woken out of my peaceful dream to someone telling me to get up. Ugh! It must have been Emmett. I swear he would pay for this later! And I will be damn sure that happens.

"Just five more minutes Em." I half groaned half begged.

"Rose, its Carlisle you _need_ to wake up it's an emergency and if you don't wake up there's a good chance we might die."

What die?! What the hell was he talking about? We might die if I don't wake up?! Yeah right!

"Mmm is there a fire?" I asked. There were only a couple possibilities.

"No." He replied.

"Is a storm coming?" The last possibility that crossed my mind.

"No." He said once again.

"Then I'm going back to sleep." I said as I tossed over onto my side. There was no other possibilities in which would cause us to die, if I didn't wake up.

"Rose come on." He begged, one last time. "Emmett and Alice have gotten high again and we absolutely_ need_ to leave _now!!!!_" He said.

My eyes flew open, whenever they were high was bad enough. But when they were high together, well that was like having a hurricane, a tornado, and lightning strike your house in the same day.

"I'm up, what's the plan, where are we going this time?!" I said running my words together and throwing off the blanket finding my shoes.

"Well were going to stop at the store and get you and Bella some clothes for the weekend. Jasper is locking the windows and doors and packing his bag, while Esme is making arrangements for somewhere in California, most likely Disney Land."

My eyes widened. "_That_ far, is it really that bad?!" He nodded slowly. "My house?" I was almost afraid to ask. He nodded once more. "Ugh! It looks like I'm moving for a while." I said rolling my eyes. Could this day get any worse. I soon got the answer to that question.

**JASPER'S POV**

"Ahhhhh!!! The high ones are coming the high ones are coming!!!" I yelled, as I locked the last of the doors and windows.

Soon enough Emmett and Alice were running towards the window I had just locked and Alice ran face first into it. Her face was smashed up against the window as she slowly slid down. Emmett was next; he was much ugly smashed against the window than Alice was.

If you would've told me one week ago, that Alice was going find out she's pregnant and start running around high on candy with my brother, causing us to go all the way to California. I would've laughed in your face. Now I know that you would've been dead serious and giving me a much needed warning. This was crazy.

I shut the curtains and ran to pack my bag. I decided I would help my father out and wake Bella up. She woke up surprisingly easily, and she didn't even try to kiss me this time. I quickly explained the game plan and she ran down the stairs. Of course being Bella, she tripped a few times, but she was alright.

**BELLA'S POV**

I woke up in a bed, to Jasper telling me that his brother and my sister were high again. Apparently we had Rose and I had to get new clothes as we were going to California for the weekend. As soon as Jasper said it was that far, I grabbed my shoes and ran down the stairs. Well actually fell down them, but I was alright, nothing broke this time.

Esme, Carlisle and Jasper threw their bags in the new car they just recently gotten. It was a Chrysler Jeep Patriot. It was really quite nice, it was surf blue pearl in color, with black leather seats inside. It fit their bags perfectly and still had room for mine and Rosalie's. All the seats were filled with Carlisle and Esme in front, and Jasper, Rosalie, and I in back. We went to mall and just grabbed the first matching outfits we found and a stuck them in the back of the Patriot, or Emily as Jasper like to call it.

Esme drove to the airport where we left Emily and got on a plane to L.A. We were all talking on the plane and laughing when I remembered something. Oh my god! I think I just killed my boyfriend.

My face went pale and I stared straight ahead as I said, "Guys, I think we forgot something."

"What's that Bells? Rose asked laughing still from whatever joke Jasper just told.

"Edward." That was all I had to say before all of their faces looked like mine. Yup, I was pretty sure I was single, for the first time since seventh grade when Edward asked me out.


	18. author's note 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it's been about 10 or 11 days since I last updated and I'm sooooo sorry about that. We had a family emergency a few days ago, and then I had a family reunion a couple days ago and got sunburned REALLY bad and could barely move. Now I'm having a bit of writer's block but DON'T worry I'm in the middle of writing a chapter as coming up with new ideas as I type this. If you have any ideas for the story please message me. I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of this week at the latest. I'm planning to have it up within 2 days though, so keep checking!**

**Thanks, emmiecullen0195 or just simply Emmie**


	19. No Air and Names

**Author's note: Thanks for still reading this story. It's been forever since I've updated and you can blame me along with the bad case of writer's block I had. I'm sooo sorry for the amount of time it's been. I hope to update again sooner. I'm hoping to update sometime next week. I will defiantly not post anymore this weekend and I'm leaving in 9 days for a short time. So I've decided to update on Saturdays excluded the 5****th**** of September. Thanks again for all the reviews and support! R&R!**

**CHAPTER 17**

**EDWARD'S POV**

I was in the bathroom cleaning up the many cuts and bruises I got from being dragged down the stairs. There were 3 cuts on my face (not including the one from earlier), 2 on my right arm, 1 on my left arm, and 2 on my wrist, not to mention the bruises. I had finally finished bandaging the last cut and stepped out into my room. To my surprise Bella wasn't there anymore.

"Bella?" I asked looking around the room and stepping into the hallway.

"Jasper?!" I called going down the stairs.

"Mom Dad?!" I yelled once I got to the living room.

It wasn't like them to leave and not tell me knowing I was still here. I quickly walked into the kitchen where I noticed a bowl of brownie mix sitting on the counter. Mom would never leave any type of mix on a counter unsupervised with any of us running around. I was about to take a taste when I jumped out of my skin.

BAM!!!

BAM!!!!

BAM!!!!

What the hell was that?! I jumped and the bowl in my hand went flying. Shit Mom's so going to ground me when she gets home from wherever she is. I grabbed a frying pan that was sitting on the stove left over from breakfast this morning. I quietly walked over to the door where the noise came from and looked out the peep hole.

I saw a HUGE GIANT MAN standing at the door. Damn I'm gonna need a bigger frying pan. I held on tight to the frying pan and started backing away from the door. I heard a bang on the window and I flew up the stairs. Holy shit were being robbed and I'm going to die all alone.

I ran straight into my room and into the deepest part of my closet. I thought I was safe, I didn't hear anymore noises, and I still had the frying pan with me. I was about to sneak out and into the hallway when I heard huge footsteps on the stairs. Damn it he got in, I'm dead meat. I decided to stay quiet and in the closet, and it was all going as planned until my phone went off.

_So how_

_Do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me?_

_Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how _

_I'm supposed to breathe_

_With no air_

_Can't live can't breathe_

_With no air_

_That's how I feel whenever_

_You ain't there_

_It's no air_

_No air_

Damn it Bella now you call. I was about to hit the silence button when I heard a voice.

"…Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe."

Damn why did the asshole have to know this song? Wait! Was that…Emmett? I was about to come out when I heard a pixie like voice.

"Emmett come on! We need to find more sugar!!!" She said running her words together.

Was that…Alice? Were they…hyper? _Oh shit! _My phone kept going off playing No air and the pixie voice joined the bear's. They made an awful duet. Finally the ringtone stopped along with the voices. But not for long.

**BELLA'S POV**

I called Edward's phone as soon as we got off the plane. Of course he didn't answer which made me freak out. I mean what if Emmett and Alice already got to him?! I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jasper.

"Bella? Beeellllllaaaaa? Earth to Bella come in Bella?" Jasper said waving his hand in my face and snapping his fingers in my ear.

"Huh?! Oh right were in California… and still in the airport?" I asked not realizing that I must have been deep in thought for at least 10 minutes.

"Yeah Bella were still in the airport. We've been waiting for you to come back to earth for ohhhh I don't know 20 minutes now." Rosalie said annoyed but yet laughing.

I just laughed it off and we grabbed our luggage and hailed a cab. Much to our displeasure the cab was filthy and smelled like barf. There was also a stain on the ripped seat that I pointed out to Jasper. He made the funniest face ever! First his eyes bugged out, then his nose scrunched up, then his tongue came out.

"Hey driver!? What's this stain back here from?" Rosalie shouted to the front of the cab. Like he couldn't hear her if she spoke quietly.

"Oh that one next to the blond headed boy?" He asked and Rosalie nodded. "Some lady's dog had puppies this morning."

All of our eyes widened and Rosalie and I burst out laughing. Jasper looked like he could be sick or even cry. Even Carlisle and Esme were laughing, which made me laugh even harder. I wondered how long Jasper would have to sit there before we got to the car rental store. I looked at the tiny map I had gotten at the airport, and laughed. It looks as if Jasper will be sitting there for at least 45 minutes.

After sitting an hour and a half in traffic we finally got to the rental shop. We walked into the rental shop and after an hour of trying to agree on a car we finally decided on the 2010 Ford Fusion in sangria red, with charcoal black leather interior. It had 2 seats in front and 3 in the back. It really was a great car; I wouldn't mind getting one when we get back to Forks.

"Bella you're in the middle since you're the shortest." Jasper said to me. Frankly I'm sick of being told where to sit because of my size.

"What if I don't want to sit in the middle?" I asked determined to get a window seat for once.

"Well I can't sit there because of my height and Rosalie's too tall also so you're stuck." He said and stuck his tongue out at me. That set me flying, and I snapped like a twig.

"WELL I DON'T WANT TO SIT THERE! I'M SICK OF BEING TOLD WHERE TO SIT BECAUSE OF MY HEIGHT! JUST BECAUSE I'M SHORTER THAN EVERYONE BUT ALICE DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!!!!" I spat back. "AND FOR THE RECORD I'M NOT SITTING THERE! AND NEITHER IS ROSE!!! YOU ARE, EMO BOY!!!!!"

"So stick that in your juice box and suck it…Emo boy." I heard Rose laugh and I gave her a high-five.

We all crammed into the car, Carlisle drove while Esme rode shot gun. In the backseat I had the window seat behind Carlisle and Rose had the one behind Esme. Jasper rode in the middle and was mumbling something names for the car. The last I checked he had narrowed the list down to Nicole, Samantha, Alison, and Esmeralda.

**JASPER'S POV**

This day is turning out to be a lovely day. Stupid cab ride, stupid Bella, stupid car, I ranted in my head non-stop. Eventually I decided to come up with a name for the car, which was my specialty. I had it narrowed down between four choices. Nicole, Samantha, Alison, and Esmeralda but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't choose just one name.

I tried giving it a full name but that was no help. I came up with Samantha Alison Cullen, Alison Samantha Cullen, Nicole Esmeralda Cullen, Esmeralda Nicole Cullen, Alison Esmeralda Cullen, Esmeralda Alison Cullen, Samantha Esmeralda Cullen, Esmeralda Samantha Cullen, Samantha Nicole Cullen, Nicole Samantha Cullen, Alison Nicole Cullen, and Nicole Alison Cullen. It seemed like the list went on and on so I decided to ask the others what they thought we should name it.

"Jasper why do you insist on naming _every_ car that we ride in?" Rosalie complained. Well I hated to tell her but I also named the bus we rode on last week. It was actually a good looking clean bus so I named it Abigail.

"Jasper it's not like we're keeping the car so why don't we just leave it nameless for once?" Esme asked. Do these people not understand me at all? My whole life is about naming things.

"Because guys my whole life is about naming things okay!?" I was highly irritated by my family that I just wanted to scream. Why can't they just understand me for once in my life?

"Well then you should have no trouble naming the baby you and Alice are expecting should you?" Rosalie snapped and just as quickly as the words left her mouth she covered it.

Bella's head snapped towards me, my father slammed on the breaks, my mother looked in horror, Rosalie looked guilty, and all I could do was sit here stuck in the middle and wait for things to be thrown at me and watch their expressions as my mother was bound to cry.

"YOU'RE WHAT NOW?!?!?!" Bella screeched drowning out the sound of the squealing breaks on the car. She looked horrified and as if she could crack any second and start beating the living hell out of me like Emmett before. She thought she was horrified; I was more terrified for my life.

"I thought they were getting married." I heard my mother mumble to my father. I couldn't help but think 'Not too much longer mom, knowing Alice she's going to either want to get married before she gets fat or after she has the baby and looses the fat.'

Soon enough my poor mother was crying, Bella was beating the shit out of me, Rosalie was crying for what reason I have yet to learn, and my father was just shaking his head back and forth looking more disappointed than ever. I felt helpless, guilty, and mad. I was feeling helpless from Bella who kept hitting me and scratching me. I felt guilty for this whole thing happening, and I felt anger towards Rosalie for blurting it out. Wait a minute I could always tell them that Rose is pregnant, that should take the spotlight off of me.

"Rosalie's pregnant." I blurted out not thinking twice before deciding to say it. I would most likely regret this, but it was too late now, what's said has been said and there's no turning back.

Rosalie starred at me with sadness in her eyes along with anger. I immediately felt guilty for saying anything. I wasn't expecting the reactions I got from the rest of my family though. In fact they were rather odd to say the least. Bella was even angrier at me than before.

I was elbowed in the side…hardly by Bella. "You moron, why would you even _think_ about saying that? It was obviously an accident that she told us that Alice was." She kept ranting more and more anger flaring in her chocolate brown eyes. This was something I had learned to stay away from, or at least run when I caused it. But I couldn't because I was stuck in the middle seat of the car that sadly remained nameless.

I looked for my parents' reactions. They were both equally shocking. Instead of slamming on the breaks and shaking his head back and forth my father was smiling. I'm guessing only because my mother was. Why was she smiling when she was just crying about mine and Alice's baby?

"Congratulations Rose!" She cooed. Have I missed something here? She was suddenly happy that her 18 year old practically daughter was having a baby? Yet when she found out her 18 almost 19 year old son was having a baby with his girlfriend she cried. Why is this?

"I guess when we get blessed with miracles they come in twos." My father chuckled. Then he frowned yet again. "Bella you and Edward aren't keeping _something_ from us are you?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

She shook her head. "No of course not Carlisle! And if we are we're pretty good at keeping secrets from ourselves." She laughed. Everyone joined in on the laughter. It seemed as if the mood had been lifted and everyone was ecstatic.

"So is this a yes for Esmeralda?" I asked. Everyone groaned and faced me. Bella smacked me in the head, Rosalie elbowed my gut, and my mother threw an empty bottle at me. "I'll take that as a yes!" I smiled as everyone else rolled their eyes. We were soon back on our way to the hotel.


	20. What did you do now?

**Author's Note: This chapter is shorter I know…please don't throw tomatoes at me. Lolz. It may be short but there is some drama going on. But hey when isn't there. Well R&R and I'll try to update on the 6****th**** or 7****th**** but you may have to wait until the 12****th**** sorry about that. BUT if I get 5 reviews by 3pm this afternoon (Saturday 8/29/09) I will try to update tomorrow 5 reviews people you can do it! Lolz**

**CHAPTER 18**

**JASPER'S POV**

We made it about a mile before my phone started buzzing. The tiny screen read 'Alice Calling'. My eyes widened in fear. I didn't know whether to answer it or not. Esme must have read my mind or something because she told me to answer the phone.

"Jasper Cullen do not ignore you pregnant girlfriend!" She shouted from the front seat. I just simply rolled my eyes.

I opened the phone. "Hel-" I was cut off by a screaming Alice.

"YOU TOLD THEM DIDN'T YOU?! DIDN'T YOU?!" Damn how did she know? Bella and Rosalie were red from laughter. I didn't know what to say and Alice wouldn't let me get a word in so I hung up on her. That earned me some slaps in the head from Bella and Rosalie and my mother shouting at me.

The car ride was quiet the rest of the way. Bella and Rosalie were leaning in front of me carrying on a conversation pretending I wasn't even there. My mother and father were in the front seat arguing which was better country music or classical music.

That left me sitting in the middle of the back seat. So I sat there thinking about everything that's happened this year. I hadn't even gotten to Alice's pregnancy when I remembered something horrible. I had my eyes closed with my head resting on the back of the seat.

They flew open and my head shot up. Bella, Rosalie, and my mother starred at me. My father glanced at me through the rear view mirror. All four of them gave me worried looks and or glances. My heart stopped and I was turning paler.

"What did you do this time?" Bella asked rolling her eyes.

"Spit it out Jasper you look like a vampire." Rosalie spat also rolling her eyes.

"Guys I've done something horrible." I said staring straight ahead. "And before you say anything it was BEFORE I knew Alice was pregnant." I said still with the same steady no emotions tone and staring straight ahead.

"Jasper, tell us at the hotel so I don't have to slam on the breaks again and ruin this wonderful car." My father said. I nodded. At least this would give me more time to think about what I was going to do.

**ALICE'S POV**

I was coming off of my sugar high faster than I expected. Emmett on the other hand… not so much. I was sitting on Edward's bed going through his CDs. They were all crappy not one good CD in this pile of at least 20 CDs. Then I got a really strong feeling. I grabbed my phone and called Jasper.

"YOU TOLD THEM DIDN'T YOU?! DIDN'T YOU?!" I screamed into the phone. Leave it to Jasper to blurt it out that I'm pregnant. And then he had to hang up on me. He was seriously in trouble when he gets home.

"What did Jasper tell who?" Emmett asked slurring his words horribly. I was officially calmed down and Emmett sounded like he was drunk. I rolled my eyes honestly what was I thinking.

"He told Rosalie, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme that I'm pregnant." I smiled at the last word. Suddenly I was over-joyed.

"Like Rosie Posy? Ooooh wanna play ring around the rosy?" He asked acting like a three year old.

"No Emmett I do not want to-" I stopped mid-sentence repeating what Emmett said in my head a few times. "ROSALIE'S PREGNANT?!" I screamed. He nodded.

"WHAT?!" I heard a man scream and I jumped half a mile high and Emmett fell on the floor laughing. I looked at the closet where Edward popped out.

"God Edward you gave me a heart attack!" I spat at him. He gave me an apologetic look and said "Sorry Alice." I forgave him of course for some reason I was in an all around cheery mood.

**BELLA'S POV**

What the hell did Jasper do now? I mean what was worse than knocking up my sister? Nothing right? Wrong. All I can say is Alice is going to kill him as soon as she finds out.

*_flashback*_

I grabbed my bags out of the back of the car and went to mine and Rosalie's room. We waited until 5 when Carlisle said to meet back in the dining room for dinner. We chatted for the 2 hours that we had to wait. Mostly about what we thought Jasper did but also about Rosalie's pregnancy and how I predict she will have twins.

"FINALLY ITS 5 COME ON BELLA LET'S GO!!" Rosalie shouted while I fixed my hair in the bathroom.

We met down in the dining room and Carlisle insisted that we calm down first before Jasper killed us all with heart attacks about what he did.

"Now let's talk calmly before Jasper tells us his news." He stated as we all groaned except for Jasper.

"Uhh…how's the weather?" Rosalie asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. I laughed as did Esme.

Carlisle made us talk for 15 minutes before Jasper could tell us. I think the only thing that didn't make him wait longer was Esme giving him evil stares and plotting to kill him with the stares.

"Alright Jasper how did you screw up this time?" Rosalie asked at the end of the fifteen minutes.

All the eyes darted to him and he blushed. If he didn't answer than I was almost positive Esme would rip his head off.

"Well…ya see…funny story…heh…or not…depending on…how you…look at…things." He rubbed the back of neck with his right hand while stuttering on his words.

"Ugh! Spit it out already!" I demanded.

He took a deep breath. "I…"

**Author's Note: Ooooh cliffy. I'm sorry I had to do it. But I bet your gonna get 5 reviews in aren't you. Yeah I thought so. Try and guess what Jasper did. I'll bet you can't. Well review and I'll try to update! **


	21. What's wrong with Suite 1649?

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long guys. I changed schools and have been on overload all week. But Im back and hopefully but no promises I'll update again this weekend. Thanks 4 reading lemme know what u think and any ideas u have for the story. R&R**

_Previously on a Twisted Twilight..._

"_YOU TOLD THEM DIDN'T YOU?! DIDN'T YOU?!"_

"_He told Rosalie, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme that I'm pregnant."_

"_Like Rosie Posy? Ooooh wanna play ring around the rosy?"_

"_ROSALIE'S PREGNANT?!"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_God Edward you gave me a heart attack!"_

"_Guys I've done something horrible."_

"_Jasper, tell us at the hotel so I don't have to slam on the breaks again and ruin this wonderful car."_

"_FINALLY ITS 5 COME ON BELLA LET'S GO!!"_

"_Alright Jasper how did you screw up this time?"_

"_Well…ya see…funny story…heh…or not…depending on…how you…look at…things."_

**CHAPTER 19**

**BELLA'S POV**

_*****__flashback*_

"Ugh! Spit it out already!" I demanded.

He took a deep breath. "I…" He clamped his eyes shut and bit his lip. "Joined the army."

*_end flashback*_

Jasper peeked out of one eye, Rosalie's eyebrows were scrunched up and her eyes were popping out of her head, Esme looked dead, and Carlisle sat hanging his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. I started laughing and everyone stared at me with complete confusion in their eyes.

"Well it's obvious he's just kidding right Jasper? I mean I did this to Charlie all the time. I'll come up with something totally horrible before I give him the real news and I don't get punished as bad." I said hopeful that I had found the truth.

Esme looked happier than I've ever seen her in my life. Her color returned and she gave me a HUGE bear hug. Carlisle looked grateful for my answer as his color returned as well. Then Rosalie was laughing saying she totally forgot about when we used to do that… Then there was Jasper. Jasper looked very guilty and sad.

Everyone turned and stared at him with questioning and threatening looks. I felt my hands clench into fists and was ready to hit as soon as he opened his mouth. Once again he took a deep breath and clamped his eyes shut. I sent a silent prayer up to heaven. 'God please give self control so as I will not rip this boy's head off.'

He opened his eyes "I wish what Bella just said was true. But it's not. I also wish I would've thought of that." As if there was anything worse than _that_. Seriously the pregnancy card is already being played, marriage would be a good thing, quitting school isn't an option since there isn't much left, and it's obvious no one thought they were going to college.

Esme's color drained again and her chair tipped over. We all jumped and screamed "Esme!" She was defiantly out cold. I was furious, Carlisle was frantic, Rosalie was sobbing, and Jasper looked worried and panicked.

"You moron you killed her! How does it feel to kill your own mother?!" I screamed and the whole place looked at me.

"Bella calm down she's not dead!" Carlisle said still frantic.

**JASPER'S POV**

I can't believe I may have possibly killed my mother. This really is _that_ bad isn't it? The whole restaurant is starring at us now thanks to Bella.

"Jasper help me get her upstairs and then we're going to talk about this for a long long time." Carlisle said in his calm but dangerous tone.

We carried my mother up to our hotel room where she woke up about 5 minutes later. Not 3 seconds afterwards she started screaming at me.

"WELL WE KNOW SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Rosalie screamed above Esme. We all turned and looked at her. Was she stupid or something? I pretended to ignore her and continued to sit in silence before I got into anymore trouble. But there was no avoiding trouble today.

BAM BAM BAM!!! "POLICE OPEN UP!" A man shouted from behind the door. Ohhhh crap. Why me why always me? This is what the second time in 2 days that the cops have come after me?

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose again, Rosalie was puking her guts out in the bathroom, Esme was rolling her eyes and shaking her head, and Bella…well Bella didn't look surprised. In fact she just shrugged murmured something smart and then went and held back Rosalie's hair. Carlisle went to open the door but the police busted it open first hitting him in the head. Why am I not surprised?

There was a second gagging sound coming from the bathroom and the words "I'm sorry Rose but you know that I puke at the sight of puke." The officer obviously heard this and went straight to the bathroom.

He came out and started to speak but was cut off. "What's wrong with-" He took a look around the living room. My father was passed out by the door, my mother was shaking in hysterics, and my "sisters" are puking in the bathroom. He spoke again, "Aw jeez!" He grabbed is walkie talkie and spoke into it, "Frank we got about 5 crack heads at the Disney land resort hotel suite 1649 over."

There was a crackle and a voice "copy that Bob 3 teams on the way." Did I mention that my life sucks? The office spoke again this time to me, "What's your name son?" I answered immediately, "Jasper Cullen sir." His eyes widened and he grabbed his walkie talkie again, "Frank send back up I've got the Cullen boy!" Shit.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Emmett passed out so Alice and I went downstairs and watched TV. The house had some damage but we would deal with that later. Looks like we're going to have to replace the front door, the living room window, the staircase railing, the dishwasher, the stove, the coffee table, and that's just to name a few things. We turned on the TV and were watching America's Funniest Home Videos when it was interrupted by World News with Charles Gibson.

"We interrupt this programming to bring you breaking news." The anchor began. Alice and I glanced at each other. "The Disney land resort in California is being evacuated as we speak. It appears 5 crack heads and one of Washington's most feared have been found in suite 1649 of the resort hotel." Washington's most feared? Jasper is one of Washington's most…oh shit. "We're getting word now that their names are Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper Cullen, and Isabella, and Rosalie Swan. If you have any information or have a relation with any of these people please call California state police."

We stared in shock as the anchor continued the story ending by saying "You can see the whole story unfold on Sunday night's episode of COPS" Oh lord what do we do now? Should we call the California State police or wait and see if they call? Alice interrupted my train of thought.

"Your parents, your brother, your girlfriend, my boyfriend, and my sisters are all crack heads." She spoke an emotionless robotic tone and stayed staring at the TV.

"That pretty much explains it all." I said in the same emotionless robotic tone. "Maybe we should start our own reality show…we could call it 'Meet the Trouble Makers' and the summary would be like 'What do you get when you mix two families, two sets of triplets, neighbors, best friends, boyfriends and girlfriends, a single father, the chief of police, two pregnant couples, and crack? Well you get the Cullen's and the Swan's of course.' Now all we need is to be mutant like in that movie we saw." Alice starred at me and then smacked me in the back of the head before getting up and grabbing her purse, keys, and cell phone.


	22. LET ME GO!

_**A/N: I know it's been forever!! School has really taken a toll on things I just transferred to a new school and it's a lot different from my old school. So I promise that if you guys review and give me your ideas, compliments, criticism, anything I will take it all into consideration and I promise that I will try to use at least one idea in the upcoming chapters. I know where I want to take this story and I'm already making plans for a sequel. So pretty please with sprinkles and Edward on top review!**_

**CHAPTER 20**

**ALICE'S POV**

I rolled my eyes 'Meet the Trouble Makers' I swear he's almost as stupid as Emmett. If we're gonna make a show it's gonna star Edward, Emmett, and Jasper and it's gonna be a remake of the three stooges. I grabbed my purse, keys, and phone and headed to my car. I hopped in the driver's seat and waited for Edward. Five minutes later and he still wasn't in the car. I honked my horn and nothing, I finally gave up went back in the house grabbed Edward by his ear and pulled him out to the car.

"Hey what was that for?!" He whined rubbing his ear.

"Well I wasn't going to wait for a year and neither was our family you ding dong!"

I grabbed my cell and called the number on the news.

"Hello?!" A very high pitched nasally voiced answered. "This is Lauren with the California State Police Department how may I help you?"

"Yeah hi, I'm calling about the Swans and Cullens" I answered very annoyed just by the sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry miss but I'll have to transfer you threw to Jessica please hold." The lady answered I felt like screaming, 'I DON'T HAVE TIME TO HOLD!'

"Hello? Please hold we're having some trouble with one of our newest inmates." The woman who I'm guessing was Jessica said.

I sighed and heard a voice in the background, "LET ME GO!!! I SAID LET ME GO!!! YOU CAN'T PUT ME IN THERE WITH HIM!! LET ME GO!!!!" I knew that voice anywhere. "BELLA?!" I yelled into the phone. Edward's head snapped up towards me.

"Bella!? Let me talk to her!" Edward said reaching for the phone like a 3 year old and a cookie jar. I ignored him and waited for Jessica to come back on the phone.

"Hello? I'm Jessica with the California State Police Department how may I help you?" The woman sounded like she was out of breath.

"Yeah hi, I'm calling about the Swans and Cullens and got put through to you. I was told you could help me." I said as politely as possible considering Bella had probably just beaten the shit out of her.

"Oh good god! You know them? Please tell me you're going to bail them out!!" She begged. Wow maybe I will tease her a bit.

"On a few conditions." I stated. "One you have to let me talk to whoever I tell you to put on the phone. Two the bail must be lowered to my cost. And if you don't do these then I could always call my father the chief of police and he would probably leave them in there for at least a month." This probably wasn't true but if it meant I get to have fun then shall be it.

"Alright who do you want to talk to first?" She asked. I looked over at Edward who was still acting like a 3 year old grabbing for the phone and I decided I would talk to Jasper just to make him mad.

**BELLA'S POV**

"LET ME GO!"I shouted repeatedly. This bitch was making me mad. I did nothing wrong! Why am I even here in the first place? Oh yeah that's right because my sister and my boyfriend's brother had to go and eat sugar! I'm going to kill them when we get home… if we ever get home. And then I'm going to kill Jasper for multiple reasons.

"YOU CAN'T PUT ME IN THERE WITH HIM!!!" I shouted. Unless they wanted to walk away and find a dead body when they got back they did NOT want to put me and Jasper in the same jail cell. In fact that was the last thing they wanted. But they stuck us all in cells. I was in a cell with Jasper and Rosalie and Esme and Carlisle were in the cell next to us. That was a BIG mistake on their part.

I was about to punch Jasper when one of the women who stuck me in this dump came into sight. "Mr. Jasper Cullen you have a phone call." She said. God was he lucky that whoever it was called when they did. Jasper's face was filled with relief and love for ever the mystery caller was. He exited the cell and I walked over to a very emotional Rosalie.

"Aw don't cry Rose. I know what will make you feel better." I said trying to soothe her. She started sniffling and more water works flowed from her eyes. "Rose it's going to be alright. I'll bet you any money that the person who called for Jasper is Alice and she's calmed down and on her way to bail us out." She kept crying.

"But…Bells…what about…Edward…what if…they never… found him…or worse…what if…they did…" She said in between sniffles and by the end was sobbing and I was furious. If they laid so much as a finger on my boyfriend I would kill them more than I was already going to.

"Rose listen. I was going to wait to kill them until after the babies were born but if they so much as laid a finger on Edward I will kill them so fast they won't see tomorrow." I said. She laughed, it was amazing that a threat could make her laugh her pregnant ass off but something that may not have even happened made her cry till her eyes fell out.

**JASPER'S POV**

Thank the lord someone called for me!!! I was truly blessed. I knew that there was a reason that I was supposed to live. I have no idea what the reason is yet but there it stood. I am meant to live! I will keep reminding myself of that until the day Bella does kill me.

"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver of the outdated phone. I wondered who it was and then a high-pitched pixie like voice answered. There was only one person in the world with that voice.

"JAZZY!" Alice yelled blowing out my eardrum. Well I may have been meant to live but apparently I wasn't meant to hear.

"Nice to talk to you too Darling'." I said with a southern accent I had picked up when we visited some relatives in North Carolina a couple years ago.

"Jasper Louis Cullen!" She shouted into the phone. I knew she was pissed at me. She only uses my middle name when I'm in deep shit and it's still only happened once before. "What the hell have you done now!?" She shouted again. At this point I wasn't so happy to be alive anymore.

"Alice listen we're all fine we just had a little…misunderstanding." I lied if it was misunderstanding then it was a HUGE misunderstanding. "I'll tell you about it when we get home." I knew we talk about for a LONG time after that. I also knew that when we did talk about it that I should probably be prepared and wear a cup, a helmet, and probably even bubble wrap.

"You can bet your ass that we're going to talk about it when you get home! I don't even want to know what you did that was _**sooo**_ bad that you got the whole family arrested." Again I say she is PISSED! If there's one thing I know it's NOT to piss off a pregnant woman. Yet I had done it anyways and now I'm screwed for the rest of my life.

_**A/N: I had some of the best reviews this time. I want to personally thank crazykgirl9 for making me laugh sooo hard that water almost flew out my nose. I haven't made it a point to reply to my reviews but I'm going to change that starting with my next review. There were a couple questions that I wanted to answer to make sure there's no confusion though.**_

_**Q. Wait. Wasn't Bella pregnant?**_

_**A. No. In Edward's dream they had a baby but the dreams will come back into the story later bit by bit. If you read it carefully you will notice that their married when they have their first kid and in Bella's dream it was about 5 years later when they get married. Thanks for asking though. =)**_

_**Q. Why would they assume that they we're crack heads just because one was shaking because she was scared, one was passed out, and two we're puking?**_

_**A. The point was to make it look like they we're going through withdraws. I'm not sure how well I did on that part because I've never had withdraws. Sorry if I messed that up at all and made it confusing. **_


	23. Let the tears flow

**Author's Note: Hey great wonderful readers! =D yes i'm trying to butter you up. is it working? =)) No? Well this might. I wrote 2 chapters! =D I'll post this one now and the second one tomorrow night after people have read this one. But before you read this one grab a couple tissues it's a tearjerker. And remember you've been warned.**

**CHAPTER 21**

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Give me the damn phone Alice!" I shouted for the umpteenth time. We'd been driving for about 45 minutes and I've heard her threaten Jasper, cry with Rosalie, get a lecture from Carlisle, thank Esme for her congratulations, and now FINALLY she's asked for Bella.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry. What do you mean you're going to kill me?! Bella I thought you loved me?!" She was screeching. Damn pixie serves her right.

"Alice give me the phone or so help me god you will not live to see the day that Bella kills you!" I shouted.

She started apologizing to Bella saying, "Bella I'm sorry but I have to go your boyfriend is being a whiny brat and begging for the phone by threatening me." She handed me the phone. It's about time!

"BELLA?!" I shouted into the tiny pink phone.

"EDWARD?!" I heard her reply and my heart skipped a beat as her angelic voice registered through the receiver.

"Bella love, are you alright? What happened? How did my jackass brother get you sent to jail?!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh Edward it's too long of a story to tell over phone. I'll tell you when you bail me out. I'm just glad that _you're_ alright. You are alright right?!" She started panicking.

"Yes love I'm fine. I'm in the car with the crazy pregnant pixie, and the big bear is passed out upstairs at home. I think we'll be there in about two hours, maybe more depending on if the pixie learns how to drive the speed limit!" I looked at Alice hoping that she would get the hint and at least go 40mph instead of 25 in a 50.

"Edward you shouldn't have said that." She sounded cautious.

"Why's that love?" I asked.

"Look at Alice." She said.

I looked over at Alice she had the face of a lunatic who just escaped from an insane asylum. Next thing I knew she stomped on the gas pedal and we were going 95mph in 50mph zone. Of all times for Charlie _not_ to be here. I let out a scream as we started approaching a cliff.

"ALICE STOP WE'RE LESS THAN 100 FT. FROM A CLIFF." I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Why is Emmett never in a life or death situation but Jasper and I always are?

"BELLA!" I shouted.

"EDWARD!" Her beautiful voice was stressed and worried.

"BELLA I LOVE YOU! AND I'M PRETTY SURE ALICE LOVES JASPER TOO!" Well I couldn't be positive the way that she was threatening him earlier.

"EDWARD I LOVE YOU TOO!" She was shouting as well I could hear the panicked voices of our family behind her. Then I said it, it was a spur of the moment event.

"BELLA I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART! WE'RE LIKE 40 FT. FROM THE CLIFF NOW BUT IF I MAKE IT THROUGH THIS I NEED TO ASK YOU ONE THING. BELLA WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

It might have been totally spur of the moment but I knew in my heart that I meant it. I had actually been planning to ask her after we graduated on our 5th anniversary at a fancy restaurant with candles, flowers, and music but I figured now was a better time.

I reached over towards Alice and turned the steering wheel towards the trees. She had gone insane for a reason I may never know but I had to do something. I kicked my leg over and reached for the brakes. I slammed on the pedal and the car came to a screeching stop with less than 5 feet from the cliff to spare.

I sighed a breath of relief as Alice came out of her trance. There was still a silence in the phone. My angle hadn't answered yet. I was starting to wonder if I asked her too soon or if she had a heart attack from all the stress.

"Bella love, are you still there?" There was no reply. "Bella it's alright I stopped the car no one's hurt." I was desperately trying to soothe her and get an answer but yet my angle was silent. I must've asked her too soon. "Bella it's alright love you can say no. I won't get mad I promise." There was still no answer. "Bells please answer me."

I looked at the phone still begging for her to answer. Then I noticed the sign on the screen. It read, **DEAD BATTERY**. Oh god how much had she heard. Does she know that I proposed? How long ago did the battery die?! She's probably crying her beautiful eyes out thinking that we're dead.

**Bella's POV**

He's dead. My wonderful, amazing, handsome boyfriend is dead. The tears started flowing uncontrollably and showed no signs of stopping. Then they started to flow faster as I realized that my not only was my boyfriend dead but so were my sister and her unborn child. I dropped the phone and slowly made my way back to my cell.

I walked into the cell, sat down on the floor, brought my knees up to my chest and buried my face as I cried and cried. I felt a hand start rubbing circles on my back. At first I thought it was Rosalie but it wasn't it was Jasper.

"Bella, Bells what's wrong?" He asked. He actually sounded concerned and sad as if he could feel my emotions. I rarely saw this Jasper. The Jasper we usually see is stupid and idiotic and always getting into some sort of trouble. But this was our friend and brother Jasper.

How in the hell was I supposed to tell this sweet and caring Jasper that his brother, girlfriend, and unborn child are dead? I cried harder I didn't want to tell him but I had to. I really wanted to wait until he was jerk Jasper again I didn't want to hurt the sweet Jasper.

There was only one way it would come out so I said it. I kept my face buried and mumbled "They're dead." The tears still flowed uncontrollably. I wonder if they'll ever stop.

"What?" The rubbing on my back stopped. "Who's dead?" He asked. I didn't know if he was just in denial or if he really wasn't putting the pieces together. I dreaded the next answer I was forced to give.

"Alice and Edward." I uncovered my face and starred at his. He was just starring at nothing. I wondered what was going through his mind. Then one lone tear fell from his left eye and ran straight down his cheek and dripped off of his chin. Another tear followed out of his right eye until they were just flowing like mine.

He hugged me tight and I buried my face in his chest. "He proposed." I mumbled. He looked down at me and I pulled out of the hug to look at him. I studied his expression. There was confusion, concern, and just plain wonder in his eyes. "How did it happen?" He asked. I knew what he meant, how did they die?

I took a deep breath and began. "Edward told Alice to speed up. Whenever you tell Alice to speed up she goes crazy and thinks you're picking on her. Well with that mixed in with her hormones she went insane. She floored the car and drove straight towards a cliff. Edward begged her to stop but she wouldn't she just kept going. Edward told me that he loved me and that Alice loved you." More tears start flowing out of both of our eyes when I said that and I continued. "He then said that he loved me with all of his heart and that if he made it through that he wanted to know if I would marry him. The line went dead before I could answer. All I want now is to be able to tell him that I would marry him even if he wasn't so close to death when he proposed."

He hugged me tight again. I still couldn't believe that any of this was happening. "All I want now is the chance to propose." Jasper said. His voice muffled and cracked. I have NEVER seen Jasper so messed up before in my life. "I know." I soothed. It was my turn to try to comfort him.

He pulled out of our hug and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small square box and opened it. He starred at the object inside as another lonely tear fell. "I was planning to ask her on graduation day." He turned the box around so I could see the object inside. The ring was beautiful and just Alice's taste. There weren't enough words in the world to describe it. It must have been custom made. There wasn't one huge diamond but many small ones. The small diamonds made a heart on a gold band.

"They didn't make any rings small enough for her fingers so I had to have them cut the band and make it smaller." He again was starring at the ring.

"Jasper it must have cost a fortune." I said. I was amazed at how good of taste Jasper had in engagement rings.

He looked up at me and starred me straight in the eye and said, "Bella the price didn't matter to me. I could've gone into debt for the rest of my life and I wouldn't care because I was spending the money on the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing woman in the world. And the fact that she was pregnant with our child meant even more. Although it wouldn't matter to me if she were pregnant or not I would still love her just the same and I still would've proposed to her on graduation day with this very ring."

Those were the most beautiful words I had ever heard anyone say. Our tears were flowing harder than ever now. But he was still starring at my eyes and he looked as if he still had something to say. I stared back at him hoping that he would continue.

"Bella Edward didn't want to propose to you like that over the phone. He had already planned everything and ran it by me, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie at least 20 times to make sure everything was and I quote, 'as perfect as the angel that is so very crazy for loving someone as sick and masochistic as me.'"

My jaw dropped to floor. Tears were falling faster than I thought ever possible. How could he ever say any of that? None of it was true. I'm not perfect I'm not an angel by any means. He is defiantly not sick and masochistic, and if anyone was crazy for loving anyone it was him for loving me.

I was in complete denial now. All I could do was sit there on the cold hard floor of the jail cell and mutter why over and over again. I was aware of everything happening around me but nothing was registering. All I knew was that Rosalie was apparently moved over to cell with Carlisle and Esme before I ever got off the phone and they still didn't know about any of this and that I had somehow moved into Jasper's arms and he was now holding me and trying to soothe me while tears were still falling from his eyes.

I knew that he was rubbing my back again and stroking my hair while whispering "Shhh. It's okay Bella it's all going to be okay." I wanted to ask him if he was sure about that and how he knew that but the only words that I could say were why and how. I just wanted to see my Edward one last time and tell him that I loved him more than anything in the world and that I would marry him. I sent another silent prayer up to heaven, 'God please don't let them really be dead please let someone find them alive please let us see them again let us tell them that we love them _please, please, please_! Amen.'


	24. The Reunion

**Author's Note: I told you I would update tonight. =D But I only got 1 review for the last chapter. Come on plz review every review helps. They go towards helping our twilight addictions. Okay maybe not but they sure do help me update faster =)).**

**CHAPTER 22**

**ALICE'S POV**

"Oh my god. Edward I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me please." I begged. I didn't know what came over me all I know is that Edward told me to speed up and that I felt this horrible feeling as if he hated me more than anything in the world.

"Alice what the hell?!" He shouted.

"I don't know!" I was scared and just wanted to go home.

"Alice the whole family thinks we're dead because we almost went off of a cliff and your phone died before I could tell Bella we're alright. And I freaked and I proposed and I don't know if she heard me and all I want is to find her and hold her and never let her go again." He was shouting and freaking out and utterly scared.

"Edward we're fine, we're scared, and we both want to find our family so just calm down and let's go find them." I said. Why can't everything just be normal for once? My life is so messed up it's not even funny.

"Alice you're right. I'm sorry I just…I'm confused and I'm freaking out and I took it out on you and I'm sorry. But I do think that I should drive if we're going to go find them." He said. I nodded I accepted his apology and he was right he should drive.

We switched seats and Edward found his way back to the main road swerving around trees and taking dirt roads that seemed to last forever. I hoped he really had forgiven me and he wasn't just saying that to make me calm down. But after about an hour we we're on the freeway and he was laughing and smiling. I had turned on the radio and we were belting out lyrics like there was no tomorrow of course in our case there almost wasn't one.

**JASPER'S POV**

They're dead. My soon to be fiancée and our unborn child we're dead. Why? Why had they had to die? And Edward too, he was my brother after all. This is unfair. I know I've screwed up a lot lately but I would've much rather I die than Alice. It's my fault that they're dead mine. If only I hadn't gone and joined the army and told everyone at dinner. I killed them and that was something I was going to have to deal with for the rest of my life.

When I showed Bella that ring my hear felt extremely heavy. I have never felt like this in my life and I never want to feel like this again. This feeling of loneliness and emptiness, it's a horrible feeling that no one should ever have to feel. I just thank god that I have Bella to talk to now. We don't really get along well but I think that's changed we have a special connection now and that's something that can't change.

I was in complete denial I kept telling myself that they're not dead, they didn't fall off of that cliff, Alice snapped out of it and they just lost signal but it's been too long. It's been hours and we haven't heard anything. Wouldn't someone had heard the crash and called police? If they had just lost signal they would've just turned around and came back the way they came but it's too long.

Now here I am sitting here holding Bella and telling her that everything is going to be okay while she mutters why and how over and over again. Did I know that everything was going to be okay? No. Did I want and hope and pray that everything was going to be okay? Yes. I didn't even realize it but I was still crying. I had been crying for so long now that it almost seemed natural to cry and never stop.

I kept praying for that miracle. I knew the chance of one happening were slim to none but I also knew that there was still a chance no matter how small that chance is that they're still alive. Another hour went by and I was losing faith when an officer came over to us and said that we we're free to go on bail. Bella looked at me hope, happiness, and curiosity in her eyes. We we're led the opposite way of Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle's cell so I don't know if they we're let out yet or not.

We walked into a little room with a small table and a couple chairs. I knew from experience that this was not procedure. The officer opened the door and walked away, "This is odd." I said and Bella nodded. I looked around and there standing in the room we're Edward and Alice. I think I almost died with over-joyfulness.

"Oh god Jasper, I've either gone insane or we died because I actually see Edward and Alice standing in front of us." Bella said she was a little freaked out but still over-joyed none the less.

"Bella I think we're dead because I see them too." I said I was a little worried that I've actually gone insane but I was pretty sure I was dead and I was happy to be dead.

Alice spoke first saying, "You guys aren't dead and neither are we. Edward swerved away from the cliff and reached over and slammed on the brake pedal. He saved all three of our lives! He tried to tell Bella that we we're alright but my stupid phone died."

"Better the phone than you darling." I said and she smiled her beautiful childlike smile. I walked over to her and held her close and tightly, she stood on her tiptoes and I still had to bend down a little and she kissed me.

**BELLA'S POV**

I walked no ran straight over to Edward as soon as Alice was done talking.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Edward Anthony Cullen! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I threatened pointing my finger at him and then crossing my arms.

He just laughed and said, "No worries there love, I'm never getting in a car while the pixie is driving EVER again! I'm so sorry Bella I love you so much."

I got bored with his apology and kissed him instead. It was short and sweet and then I remembered his proposal. I didn't even have to think anything through I had my answer and I would tell him the same answer 100 times over.

I looked straight into his eyes and smiled. "Yes." I said.

He looked at me curiously. "Yes what?" He asked.

"Yes I will marry you. I will marry you 100 times over. And yes I love you too. And yes you can still have your perfect plan that you ran by Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and even Emmett and I'll still give you the same answer. Yes. I'll marry you here and now or I'll wait 90 years it doesn't matter to me my answer will always be the same. Yes, yes, yes, and yes."

He smiled like a mad man and kissed me again. I could've kissed him forever but I thought someone should bail the others out. I broke our kiss and Edward frowned.

"Just wondering but is anyone going to bail out Rose and your parents?" I asked.

He nodded and said "All taken care of. They're in the car waiting for us."

I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Well let's go we continue where we left off in the car." I said. He smiled back and nodded I looked over at Jasper and Alice I laughed and said, "Come on guys you can continue in the car but for now let's just go home."


	25. You killed him!

**Author's Note: You guys rock! 6 reviews in 3 hours! I believe that's a new record and just for that you get a new chapter right now! =D But remeber if you don't want a cure for your Twilight addiction then REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER 23**

**ROSALIE'S POV**

It seemed like we were in the car for hours! I had to drive while everyone else made out including Carlisle and Esme. Talk about gross whatever happened to not making out in front of your children? So what was I stuck doing besides driving for hours on end? I just sat there and thought about the good old days leading up to my latest discovery. I have yet to tell Charlie that I'm pregnant.

Let's just say that I doubt that this particular talk is _not_ going to go well for any of us. Alice and I are probably going to end up in tears, Emmett and Jasper are going to wind up in coffins, and Bella and Edward are going to get _the_ talk _again._ And let me tell you getting _the_ talk from Charlie was THE worst thing I've EVER experienced.

So far I've listened to 3 Miley Cyrus songs, 2 Taylor Swift CDs, and some guy named Robert Pattinson's music. Personally I found it pretty crappy but someone in the back thought it was pretty good. I did get Jasper and Alice to take a break while Taylor Swift was playing as they both belted out the lyrics until Bella threw her shoe at Alice and told her to shut up. That ignited a fight and me and my pregnant hormones got fed up and started screaming at everyone.

"SHUT UP!!" I shouted. They all stopped and starred at me. "DON'T MAKE ME PULL OVER AND KICK YOU ALL OUT AND LET YOU WALK BACK AND I'LL DRIVE!" They all sat quietly for the next 15 minutes.

"So I was thinking that Bella, Alice, and I should just move in with you guys and that we should all move to Alaska." I randomly said. Everyone starred at me funnily.

"Oh hell to the no!" Alice spat. "No one would ever see my clothes because we would always be in coats, scarves, and gloves. And there is NO WAY IN HELL that I'm going to wear crappy clothes just so we can go live with penguins!" She got angrier by the second.

Everyone glanced at each other with confused looks smeared all over their faces. Did she say so we can go live with the penguins? I think she did.

"Uh Alice darlin I believe you mean polar bears?" Jasper asked and we all laughed. Alice huffed and said "Whatever you know what I mean."

"Rose honey why do you want to move to Alaska?" Esme asked.

I sighed. "Because…because…because I don't want to tell Charlie that I'm pregnant and be a widow before I'm even married." I sobbed. "MOM PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME TELL HIM LET'S JUST MOVE TO ALASKA AND WE'LL NEVER HAVE TO SEE HIM AGAIN AND I'LL NEVER HAVE TO TELL HIM!" I begged.

She laughed and said, "Well it's a little too late now to make excuses because we're home and I'm going to go get Emmett and Carlisle and I are going to come over and we're going to stay until EVERYONE tells Charlie their news."

I screamed, Jasper and Alice slowly glanced at each other and looked down, and Bella and Edward quickly glanced at each other hurriedly looked away.

"Ya know Esme we're _really_ starting to like the Alaska idea now." Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella all said in unison. She looked at all of us and raised her eyebrow that meant _danger!_

**3****RD****PERSON POV**

Esme marched into her house and pulled Emmett out by his ear. "We're going to talk about all of this damage later young man!" She said _very_ angrily. She marched him into the Swan household and sat him down on the couch. "Charlie I believe that _all_ of our children have some news to share. Isn't that right kids?" She smiled but that _danger_ sign was still very much in place.

"Oh god I'm guessing I should sit down for this. But kids try to make it quick I'm supposed to be at Billy's house in an hour so we can go fishing." He said.

Bella rolled her eyes and mumbled "Charlie and his fishing."

Charlie starred at Bella. "Alright what's all this news you guys have for me?" He sighed.

No one wanted to be the one to start off they all starred at the ground. Charlie was starting to get suspicious as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Rosalie why don't you start dear?" Esme said sweetly.

"No I don't think that's such a good idea mom." She answered quickly.

"I think it's a wonderful idea Rose why don't you start?" Charlie said taking another sip of coffee.

She sighed trying to figure out a way to tell her father that she was pregnant. "EMMETT GOT ME PREGNANT!" She blurted pointing at Emmett. Charlie chocked on his coffee.

"YOU WHAT?!" He screamed. "OHHH I OUTTA…" Charlie didn't finish but instead starting reaching for his gun.

"Now dad don't do anything you'll regret Bella already covered that base. Besides you wouldn't want your grandchild to grow up without a father would you?" Rosalie asked trying as best she could to save her boyfriend although there were times that she would like to kill Emmett she never would.

Charlie sighed. "Fair enough, Alice sweetie what's your news?" He asked taking another sip of coffee to calm him down although he knew it would only end badly.

Alice looked around making sure that he was talking to her before answering. "Now dad don't hurt the pregnant pixie!"

Charlie's eyes went wide as he spit his coffee out which happened to land all over both Emmett and Jasper. "Hmph serves them right having scolding coffee land on them. I'd hate to be the one to tell Renee." He grumbled. He sighed once more. "Alright let me just save us all some time. Bella you don't have to tell me I already know you're pregnant."

It was Edward's turn for his eyes to go wide. He started feeling dizzy and fainted for the second time this week. Charlie starred at him as Bella rushed to his side. "Was it something I said?" He asked confused.

"Dad unlike dumb, dumb, dumber, and stupid here we're not having a baby." She said pointing to Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. Charlie sighed in relief and took yet another sip of coffee. "We're getting married!" She squealed as Edward came back around.

Charlie dropped his cup of coffee. This was all too much for him. 2 of his daughters we're pregnant and instead of getting married like smart people the one who wasn't pregnant was engaged. This was a nightmare. Charlie started feeling out of breath and started grabbing his chest as he went down with a thud.

Everyone started screaming. "DAD, DAD!" Bella, Alice, and Rosalie screamed. "CHARLIE!" Everyone else shouted. This was bad this was very bad.

"Everyone stand back!" Carlisle commanded. "He's having a heart attack. Someone call 911!" He shouted. Jasper grabbed the phone and called.

"You killed him." Emmett whispered.


	26. Let it Snow!

**Author's Note: Wow this is like a new record. That's 4 days straight that I've updated. You guys still rock with your reviews I'll try to reply to them all tomorrow but I really just want to write what I've got in mind before I forget it so my apologies if I don't reply right away. You guys rock! And remember if ya'll don't want a cure for your twilight addiction REVIEW! 3**

**CHAPTER 24**

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

"You killed him." Emmett whispered.

"Shut up he's not dead! And I didn't kill him!" Bella shouted.

Meanwhile Jasper was on the phone with a 911 operator.

_911 operator: 911 what is your emergency?_

Jasper: "Yeah my girlfriend's father is having a heart attack."

_911: operator: "What's his name sir?"_

Jasper: "Charlie Swan the chief of police."

_911 operator: "Alright are you sure he's having a heart attack or is it just heart burn?"_

Jasper: "What kind of question is that?! Yes I'm sure he's having a heart attack! Would his face be turning blue from heart burn?! I don't think so!

_911 operator: "Sir you need to calm down. Help is on the way. Do you know if he's conscious?"_

Jasper: "Uhh…hang on. Is he conscious?!"

Everyone: "NO!"

Jasper: "No."

_911 operator: "Is he breathing sir?"_

Jasper: "Yeah but it's getting slow."

_911 operator: "Alright help is on the way."_

_Dial tone._

You could hear the sirens in the background coming closer and closer. Bella was trying her best to hold herself together for everyone else. Charlie was very close to dying, Rosalie and Alice we're sobbing which meant that Emmett and Jasper had to comfort them, Carlisle was trying to keep Charlie breathing and Esme was helping. Edward was sent outside to flag the ambulance down and Charlie needed at least one person to stay strong for him and that person was Bella.

She desperately wanted to just collapse to the floor and cry and cry and never stop much like her sisters but she knew she couldn't. She knew she had to be strong for her dad because she felt as if she was the one who caused his heart attack. She knelt beside her dying father and kept talking to him begging him to live.

Edward flagged down the ambulance and the EMT's rushed inside. Charlie was put on a stretcher and wheeled into the ambulance. Two people we're allowed to ride with him. Bella made sure she was one of those two. Edward agreed to ride with her so that she wouldn't break down. Bella felt as if her world was slowly crashing down around her and that no one could stop it.

**BELLA'S POV**

The ride in the ambulance was horrible. All I could do was sit there while Edward held me and watch my father's life slowly diminish. He couldn't die he just couldn't. Alice and I needed someone to walk us down the aisle and it sure as hell wasn't going to be Phil and Carlisle was already going to be busy with other parts.

We finally made it to the hospital where Charlie was rushed into the ER. We were forced to wait outside in the waiting but I couldn't I wouldn't. I needed something to do before I broke down completely and went crazy. Carlisle and Esme pretty much kept to themselves. Whilst Alice and Rose we're crying and Jasper and Emmett we're desperately trying to stop the tears from flooding the city, Edward was sitting next to me probably wondering why I didn't look like my sisters.

"I need to make some phone calls." I said pulling out my cell phone and standing up. I started to walk away when two arms grabbed me.

"Let me go with you." Edward whispered into my ear.

I just nodded. What I really needed was to be alone so I could break down and no one would see me. But there was no stopping Edward from following me. I walked outside to the front of the hospital. It was May but it was still cold so Edward gave me his jacket. After about 5 minutes I was cold and Edward was freezing but wouldn't admit it. I took things into my own hands reached into the jacket pocket grabbed the keys and headed for the car.

I got into the passenger seat and Edward got in the driver's. "Bella its okay we're alone you can cry now." He said. God how I loved this man, he knew exactly what I needed and when I needed and what to do. I sat there for a long moment before the tears started to flow. Nothing like earlier but they we're still there. By the time the day is over I don't think there will be a tear left in me.

"I need to call my mom and Billy." I said after I calmed down. I grabbed my phone again. I hit the 4 button on my phone to call Renee. The phone rang 4 times before she answered.

"Hello?" She spoke. I actually hadn't talked to my mom since Christmas and it was nice to hear her voice.

"Mom." I said into the phone not quite sure how to put this, the tears we're threatening to overflow once again.

"Bells, what's wrong? Are you alright?!" She started freaking out that was the one thing that she was good at.

I took a deep breath. "Mom dad's had a heart attack. It's pretty bad they don't know if he's gonna make it. And…and we really need you right now can you please get here as soon as you can?" I asked. It was true we did really need her right now.

"Of course sweetie where are you right now?" She asked.

"I'm in the hospital parking lot. I'm sitting in the car with Edward."

"Alright I'll be there ASAP. I love you and tell your sisters that too. Oh and I love Edward and Jasper too!" She added.

"Wait what about Emmett?" I asked.

"Well for some reason I have a feeling that he caused this mess." She said. "Now I gotta go find a flight out there. Bye Bella."

"Bye mom." I clicked end and set the phone down. "Renee loves you and Jasper." I said.

"What about Emmett?" He chuckled.

I shook my head. "She thinks he's the cause of all this."

He nodded. "Understandable." I laughed Edward always did know how to lighten a mood.

Edward called Billy for me. I was glad he did I really wouldn't be able to take it if I had to explain everything again. He handed my phone back to me. I didn't feel like going back into the horrible waiting room yet so I climbed into the backseat and lied down. There was no way that I was going to be able to sleep but I closed my eyes anyways. Edward started humming the lullaby he had composed for me a few years ago and to my surprise I fell asleep.

_***LATER***_

I must have been asleep for a few hours because when I woke up Renee was tapping on the car window. I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw her. I looked around me and saw that Edward had fallen asleep in the driver's seat. His head was hanging back and he was lightly snoring. He was gonna have a stiff neck later.

I sat up and let Renee climb in the back seat. I flicked Edward on the head and he didn't wake up. I had to resort to pinching him on the ear and he shot up hitting the horn with his hand. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I explained everything to Renee including the part about my engagement and my sister's being pregnant. I made her promise not to tell them that I told her and act surprised.

It took about a half an hour to get through and for me to calm down. We braced ourselves for the cold and stepped out of the car. "It's cold enough to snow!" Renee exclaimed.

"But that's a good thing. The Swans always have good luck when it snows." I said.

Renee smiled and rubbed my shoulder. "That they do baby. That they do." She said.

I grabbed Edward's hand and we walked into the hospital waiting room. Billy and his son Jacob we're already there. Rose and Alice jumped up and hugged mom. I was grateful that she hadn't brought Phil with her that I knew of. We talked for a little while. I stared out the window and prayed for snow.

A few minutes later the doctor walked out. We all rose to our feet and waited for the doctor to speak. "Well…" I prompted. I bit my lip and prayed. Edward stood behind and put his hands on my shoulders; I reached up and grabbed his hands. I looked out the window again. "Let it snow. Let it snow. Let it snow." I chanted to myself. Edward joined me and so did Renee. Soon the whole family was chanting "Let it snow. Let it snow. Let it snow."

"I'm sorry we did everything we could do. But unless he gains consciousness by midnight tonight I don't think he'll make it." The doctor said and walked away. My mouth hung agate. "Let it snow." The family was still chanting. I had to chant to I had to keep faith. We all went and got hot chocolate and came back to the waiting room. We all sat in a circle for the rest of the night drinking hot chocolate and chanting "Let it snow. Let it snow. Let it snow."


	27. Important

**Hey guys I know your all probably mad that this isnt a new chapter, but I just want to ask you all a favor.**

**Please nominate me for the 2009 Twilight Awards .net/topic/66481/20624122/1/.**

**The rules are on the first post on the page and all nominations are needed by January 5th.**

**Thanks soooo much you guys really are the best! =D**


End file.
